


String Stitches

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Mix Of Themes, BAMF Error, Background Relationships, Codependency, Delusions, Error Hates Fate, Error Is Error, Fate & Destiny, Fate vs Destiny, Forbidden Love, Forced And Formed God Of Destruction Error, Forced Destroyer Error, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Papa Error, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shears Belongs To JuneTheGlassesBearer, They Were Nice Enough To Let Me Use Shears, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Voices Be Haters, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: Error felt drained, so tired and alone. His broken SOUL and scar ridden bones can only take so much. But he had to go on, forced to live with no meaning but Balance for however long it was needed. Then, one day after destroying star knows how many AU's and a painful fight with Ink, a battered Error stumbled not into the Anti-VOID, but instead landed in a small isolated AU. He figured Ink must have hit his head too many times this time, because all he can feel is confusion right now. Meeting the Sans of this AU doesn't help either. Both Monsters are broken in their own way, but maybe between the two of them, they can stitch themselves back together to form something new. Error has finally found his meaning to live, and it wasn't destruction. The only issue was that so many others hated what they could form together. Destruction should not love, only LOVE. For it if Destruction loves, then how can Destruction be a unfeeling force of destruction? Where would their scapegoat be if that happens?Fate wants to tear them apart.Destiny wants to keep them together.Time is the only one who can only tell how this will all end.





	1. Finding The Thread And Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the cover, Undertale, and characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs and this story. Shears is owned by JusneTheGlassesBearer, who was sweet enough to let me use Shears in my own story with my version of Error. They also made me this awesome cover for this book! So, Thanks again~!
> 
> Shears!Sans and TailoredTale belongs to JuneTheGlassesBearer, I do not own them. They were nice enough to give me permission to use them both, so thanks again for that! You have no idea how much I ship Shears with my version of Error. I'm trash, but so proud of it right now. Like, I can't stop smiling and laughing after JuneTheGlassesBearer gave me permission to use their OC - I'm most likely freaking out my dogs right about now.
> 
> Error is my Forced Destroyer and Forced God Of Destruction Error. Just wanted everyone to know in case there was a misunderstanding. This isn't the Threadverse - JuneTheGlassesBearer made Threadverse, not me.- it is set in my Forced Destroyer Universe.
> 
> You all should go check out JuneTheGlassesBearer! They can be found on Wattpad, AO3, deviantart and Tumblr. They even have a story for Shears - that is called Tailoredtale - that while unfinished is still great, that's where I fell in love with the character.
> 
> No, you all don't understand. I have been eyeing Shears like a piece of candy for so long. I finally bit the bullet and asked to use him. Remember this, sometimes all you have to do is go for it and things work out for you!

**_-Chapter Start-_ **

**"WhY CaN'T HE juST StOP! iS iT thAT haRD!? iS IT a ADdiCtION oF soME kIND oR IS tHIS whoLE thING liKE a GamE TO hIM?!"** Error snarled to himself, stumbling into the shadows of a random AU he fled to. Blood was seeping off him, dust flaking off. Sometimes he wished he could just rip Ink's head off, but he was Fate's favorite as well as needed for the balance. But was it really Balance when the creation side of everything is throwing said Balance out the window? Where was his break in it all. **"StUpID, INsaNE CreaToR iS GoinG TO bE tHE dEaTh oF EvERyTHinG!"**

Not that Error cared too much for the other Au's, but he didn't want everything to die out. There were some AU's that he liked in fact, but the issue was that there were too many AU's, and then copies of those AU's as if there already were not enough. Ink didn't know where to drawl the line.

Error had just been doing his job, destroying some AUs that were close to touching and making some room for others to grow in. He also had destroyed some new AU's, ones that were not fully developed. It was easier that way, and made sure that he killed less Monsters and people. Killing was all well and fine, Error even enjoys it depending on who and why, but killing children and babies? Yeah, no. He'll do it if he has to, but up far away with his Gaster Blasters so he doesn't see or hear their screams.

In any case, while on the job, Ink decided to come out of nowhere and fight him for the AU he was about to destroy. A undeveloped copy. Not a Original, so what was the issue here? They fought like always, with Fate on Ink's side as always. Error could win, he knows this, but what was the point really. As long as the AU is destroyed, then his job is done no matter how many new scars he gets. So, after getting whaled on, Error got in a few hits then destroyed the AU, leaving while Ink screamed and yelled.

He landed in a random AU, not thinking about it too much as he tried to gather his thoughts. Making sure to stick to the shadows of the random Snowdin so that no one freaks out and gets Ink or Dream.

Breathing heavily, Error had to thank his high pain tolerance. Broken bones, SOUL having one more scar - _one that he didn't put there_ \- and blood seeping out with dust mixing in. He knew that if he looked in a mirror, then he would see a Monster that looked like he was about to die.

Heh, if only he was that lucky. Death would never come to take him.

**"tCh!"** Error clicked his tongues, eyes narrowed as he formed a portal to the Anti-VOID. **"bEttER ResT whILE i CaN."** The Voices will be sure to tell him when he had to go and destroy once more if he doesn't feel it first, but before that, he wanted to relax for a bit. With that in mind, he took a step into the portal.

And stepped out into a place that was not in fact the Anti-VOID. The Anti-VOID was completely white with only his blue strings, dolls, puppets and whatever the hell he stole to bring any type of color to it. So why was there a a bunch of colors in the endless white that Error has known his entire life of being formed?

Blinking, Error took in the white place that was covered in colorful strings, each string and thread giving off it's own magic, it's own life. Blinking once more, Error turned his head to see the portal he went through was now gone. Weird, as he didn't call off the portal. Finally, blinking for a third time, Error pulled out the Codes of this place to make sure that this was in fact, not the Anti-VOID.

The Codes in the small portal told him that this was in fact, a AU. A very small one, almost invisible next to the other AU's and without a name, but still a AU. Well, that's one reason he never knew it existed. There is no reason, as the likely hood of him needing to destroy this place is low with how tiny it is. 

If he didn't know better, he would think someone was pranking him by going to the Anti-VOID and messing with it to throw him off. But everyone hates the Anti-VOID - _himself included_ \- no one would willing go into it unless they had to. Ink may do it, but he just got out of a fight with the creator. Even Ink couldn't have done this in a short amount of time. There were strings and threads as far as the eye could see, meaning that the whole AU must be covered in them if not mostly all of it. Not to mention that they have magic in them. Why would Ink give him magical strings? Simple, he wouldn't. Ink knows and hates his strings, so why give him more? So, that option was out...So what was going on?

Rubbing his bleeding skull, Error glanced around in confusion and wonder just how in the hell he came here when he made a portal to the Anti-VOID. Looking to the ground, Error found that some threads on the ground were bunched and grouped together like it was being tied on the other end.

Now, any sane Monster or person would have left by now. Landing a weird place when you shouldn't have, in some place where you are not for sure is and having no idea what is going on makes leaving generally a good idea to do.

Error never admitted to being sane. In fact, he would own up to it and tell everyone like it is; He's insane.

Swiftly, the dark skeleton started to follow the threads that were grouped together. This was the most interesting thing to happen to him in many years, and he knew if it came down to it he could take anyone in a fight even as battered as he is. While confused, massively confused, on what is going on and how he even got here, Error figured this couldn't be worse then just sitting in the Anti-VOID and listening to the Voices as he knits and sews something together.

Eventually, Error came across a small figure sitting on the ground, turning the threads into strings. Snipping and moving the threads as needed with some shears. Tilting his head, Error took in the other. Obviously a skeleton monster, most likely a Sans. The other wore a reddish pink shoal and had fake silk flowers that were the color of the seven SOULS on the left side of his skull. He was also wearing a green dress that stopped at the ankles and had what looked like a hoodie under it or even attached to it. All in all, a very pretty skeleton from what Error could see. And as Error has yet to run in or even feel any other Monsters here, then he's betting that this Monster was the only one here.

Shifting, Error debated on what to do. On one hand, he could leave now that he knew what was on the other end. Try to leave that is, he's pretty iffy on what is going on with his portals after landing here. On the other hand, Error was still confused and wanted answers on just where he was and what was going on. For all he knew, this skeleton had answers...or not.

While thinking on it, Error started to scratch his skull out of habit, making the wounds on it worse.

The noise drew the attention on the other skeleton. Said skeleton slowly stood from where he sat, glancing around until his eyes settled on Error. Soft foot steps sounded out before a light gasp sounded out. Multicolored eyes shot down and met the face of the smaller skeleton. Both took each other in for the first time, eyes searching the other.

Now that Error could see the other's face, he took a closer look at it. Bending down lowly to take a better look, Error was slightly amazed with how different this skeleton was. Cracks and stitching on the other's skull caught his eye first before he slowly lowered his eyes lower to take in the rest of the face before him. In his left eye socket, he had a bright blue eye with magenta lines surrounded them in a almost hypnotic way. His right eye socket was droopy - _much like Error's own_ \- and had a normal magenta magic eye with a yellow shade to it on the side. Taking in the other's body language and expression, he could tell the smaller one wasn't going to suddenly attack him. In fact, the skeleton - _which was a Sans, easy to tell once you see the face shape_ \- looked very shocked to see him, if not a bit horrified and worried for some reason. Maybe he's heard of him? Wouldn't shock him.

While Error took in the other, the smaller one took in Error.

The Skeleton saw a new skeleton, something that had never happened before. The darker one was tall, taller then him as he only came up to his stomach! The newcomer wore a black trench coat with blue glowing stitching, ones that had magic in them much like his own strings. The inside of the trench coat was a dark blue with yellow stitching. A red sweater with black and yellow stitching on it, a blue scarf with red stitching on it, black pants with blue stitching and then some heavy duty sturdy looking black boots. The dark skeleton was unlike any he has ever seen before, with all his colors. The marks on his face looking like tears falling from his eyes, making his SOUL sadden at the sight. The taller one was glitching slightly, and covered in scars, cracks and marks, he was even bleeding and had dust flaking off him right now!

"Oh my goodness!" Error blinked at the voice coming from the Sans. It was slow and lazy, just as many other Sanses, but it was also smooth and feminine in a way. It was elegant and soothing, something that Error has never heard from a Sans before. "Stranger, you're bleeding!"

Blinking, Error took off his hand from his skull, glancing to it to see that he had been scratching one of the newer scars on himself. Seems he scratched it too hard, making more blood and dust come out.

The Sans fretted, reaching into his dress. Error tensed, expecting a weapon, but was shocked still when the Sans just pulled out a small magenta handkerchief. Still bent down, all the Sans had to do was each up to put the handkerchief on the heavily bleeding wound. The strange eyes took in all the scars and wounds that were bleeding with heavily concerned eyes.

Error didn't know how to deal with this.

The Sans blinked when the taller one slowly lifted his bloodied hand, stopping just inches from touching his own from where he was holding the handkerchief on the other's skull. "Sir?"

**"...YoU DOn'T KNoW WHO i AM, DO yOU?"** The Sans shivered at the other's voice. Deep, dark yet ever changing, like his voice was glitching.

"I can tell you are from another world, there is only me in this endless white." The Sans gently smiled at the taller one. "It has been that way for quite some time now."

Taking his clean hand, Error softly took the other's hand off him but not letting go even as he straightened. He just looked at the hand and now dirtied piece of fabric in the smaller hand. **"yOU'RE liKE mE tHEN?"** Seeing the other tilt his head, Error went on. **"I livE iN thE anTI-VOID, WhERE thERE iS ONlY whiTE - EndlEsS whITE lIKE thIS. OnlY, I bROuGHt colOR TO iT diFFeREntlY."**

"Like me...." The Sans breathed in wonder at this. "I never thought that there was someone like I."

**"yoU aRE nOT liKE ME."** Error pointed out, finally letting go of the smaller hand. **"yOU ArE ToO pReTTY TO bE liKE mE."** The darker skeleton bluntly stated.

The other started up at him, shocked with color coming alive on his cheeks. Then, he started giggling, hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~! Thank you for your sweet words!"

**"thEY'RE noT SwEET woRDs, tHEY'RE tHE TRuTH."** Error waved it off, glancing around once more, not noticing how flustered the other is now.

"If I may ask..." Error blinked, looking back down at the small Sans. Really, he only came up to his stomach, but a lot of Sanses are like that compared to Error. "How did you get here otherworldly stranger?"

**"i mADe a poRTaL thAT EnDEd Up TakinG mE hERe FOr soME reASOn."** The glitch answered with a slight frown. Now that he was thinking about it, where was here again? Ink always made sure to name his creations, that much Error was for sure. The Creator named them like they were his children, yet treated them so horribly. What sane kind of skeleton makes a HorrorTale or DustTale?

"A portal...." Shears hummed at this answer. "How amazing it must be to travel outside to other worlds."

**"noT TOO amAziNG."** Error grumbled out lowly, eyes glazing a bit as he remembered trying to leave the white for so long, only to end up outside and getting the worst kind of shock. insanity followed along with anger for awhile, but those cooled quickly.

**"WhaT AU iS tHIS?"** Error asked aloud after a moment, wondering for a moment if Ink and Fate are once more trying to do what they did to Error on another Monster. But this was a AU, it had the Codes to prove it, unlike the Anti-VOID which was pretty much a VOID in it's own right.

"AU....?" The Sans asked, a bit confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

**_'Isolated...much like I was.'_** Error sighed, twitching slightly. **"thERE aRE mANy DifFERenT woRlDs, WHAt mANy CaLL AltErnAte UniVeRsEs. AUs oR AU foR shoRT. ThEY aRE aLL namED aND NUmbEREd iF tHEY haVE copIES. i CHEcKEd thE COdES foR tHIS aU, iT doESn'T havE a namE tHErE."** Now that Error was thinking about it, he didn't know what to call the other. Too many Sanses to go around calling him Sans.

But then again, once Error tells the other what he does, he's not going to want Error around him anymore. Might as well take in all this interaction as he can, not like he's going to be getting any more of it after today. There is the option of lying, but if there was one thing Error wasn't, it was a lyre. Oh, he'll tell half-truths and give vague answers, but not outright lie unless he has too or something of his was on the line. Not that he has anyone like that really.

The Sans blinked at this information. "I...I did not know this." He hummed, thinking on it. "I will have to come up with a name then..."

**"SuRE."** Error shrugged in answer. He just wanted something to finally call this place. Maybe that would lessen his whole confusion on this. **"bY tHE waY..."** The Sans looked up to him with a gentle smile and soft eyes. **"WhaT DO i CaLL yOU? thERE aRE toO manY SanSEs TO calL yoU 'SaNS'."**

"Oh! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself yet, forgive me. Hmmm....!" The Sans shuffled about before his eyes lit up, bringing out his shears and waving them about. The only reason Error didn't lash out was because of him watching the other closely and he could sense no threat in the skeleton at all. "Shears! Call me Shears, after my beloved pair of course." Taking a closer look at the shears in Shears's hands, Error could see they were sharper then some of the knives that Charas use. But he supposed everyone needed a weapon in reach. Better to be prepared and all that. He could respect and understand that.

It never crossed his mind that there was a high possibility that Shears in no way uses his shears to stab other people. It said a lot about him that he immediately went to the more violent option.

**"ShEaRs thEN...noW aLL yoU nEEd To DO iS NAmE yoUR aU. bUt thAT coulD bE laTER, nO RusH."** Error said, only to blink in confusion when Shears lifted his free hand to him. Looking to Shears, Error had no idea what was going on.

"Hello, kind sir!" Error held back a snort at that. 'Kind Sir', there was nothing kind about him. "I am Shears, it is a honor to meet you...." Shears trailed off, looking up at Error as if he expected a answer of some kind.

**_\- Music fills the air.... -_ ** ____

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__Error looks down at the hand, something too fast swimming in his mind. Blurred and fried at the edges, but still making his body move as if he has done so for many years._ _

__**_\- Dancing all around. Twirling tailcoats and dresses fill the place with color. -_ ** _ _

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__Putting his bloodied hand to his chest over his heart, Error put his feet together and straightened._ _

__**_\- Someone stands before him, offering a hand... -_ ** _ _

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__Using his clean hand, Error takes the offered hand and bends down straight and gracefully. Eyes locked on Shears, who was now looking wide eyed and pink._ _

__**_\- The royal purple dress and crown tells of her standing. -_ ** _ _

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__Placing a soft kiss on the back of the hand, Error made sure to not break eye contact._ _

__**_\- There is only one way to greet a Lady of such high standing. -_ ** _ _

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__Lifting up, Error stood tall and straight. **"It IS a hOnoR tO mEEt yOU SheaRS. I aM ErRoR, KNoWn DesTRoyER, oTheR hALF oF thE balAncE aND GoD oF dEsTRucTION."**_ _

__Whatever was in his head was now long gone, no memories of what it was. Error had no idea why he did what he did, but there was no use worrying. Right now he had to think on the fact that him being the destroyer is out in the open and how Shears was going to react to it all. Letting go of the smaller hand, Error waited for a reaction of any kind._ _

___...ba-thump..._ _ _

___"You think a God would ever pay **you** any mind?"_ _ _

__Shaking those thoughts off, Shears put a hand to his chest to where his SOUL was beating wildly as if to calm it. Glancing to the hand the taller one kissed, Shears tried to focus. But it was a hard thing to do. "Ffu..." Error blinked, watching as Shears lost it. "Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!"_ _

__**_'Did I break him?'_** Error frowned at this, jolting when a hand lightly gripped his arm. Twitching, Error looked down at Shears's now lightly dusted pink face. **_'Or maybe he's sick?...But in what way?'_**_ _

__"Such a gentlemonster~!" Shears giggled, lightly tugging on Error. Seeing this, Error started to follow the other. Eventually they came to where Shears had been sitting before. Shears sat elegantly once more, tugging Error down as well. Shrugging, Error swiftly sat with crossed legs. "Please, otherworldly Destroyer, I must ask what you mean by that." Shears pouted in thought. "I've never heard of such a thing!"_ _

__**"i WaS FoRMEd BY FatE tO bE thE otHER haLF oF tHE balAncE. A skELeTON CalLEd InK iS thE cREaTOR, thE onE whO mAKEs thE AUs."** Error looked at Shears who was making strings once more, a piece of clothing with a flowery design to it was right next to the smaller Monster. Not perfect or complicated by any means, but well done. **"i DesTroY AU's whEN tHEY GEt tOO cRoWdED, WhEN thEY aRE tOO fuLL oR aboUT to TOucH. iF thEY TOuCH, tHEn THeY wiLL crumBLE anD DesTRoy tHEmSelvEs, cauSIng mASSiVE dEstrUCtION anD miGHt lEaD TO ThE mulTIvERsE kILLinG iTsELf...."**_ _

__Shears eyes went to Error's injuries. At least they had stopped bleeding, but they still looked painful. "Is that how....?"_ _

__**"HM, YEs."** Error nodded with a dark chuckle. **"FaTE faVORs INk, AS FatE cREatED INk WhERE i WaS foRMED. TakEN anD thEN trAPPEd inTO thE Anti-VOID To bEcoME whAt i AM ToDaY. mANY loVE iNk, hIS woRD iS lAW. AS iNK haTEs mE, mOSt oF thE AU's haTE mE as WeLL. FOR doING mY joB in pRoTEctING thEM, i hAVE To KiLL anD DesTRoy AS INk WOn'T sTOP CreaTinG. i AM...."** Error gestured to all his scars, feeling good about letting this all out for once. That someone was listening to him for once. **"haTEd foR iT TO saY thE lEaST."**_ _

__Shears felt saddened for the other. To be hated for doing such a thing. Sure, Error admitted to destroying and killing, but this Ink was forcing his hand. In a way, this makes Ink the murder. Placing a hand on Error's knee, he softly smiled up at the glitching skeleton. "Well, you now have another Monster who doesn't hate you."_ _

__How could Shears hate someone who has had no choice in the matter? Someone who fought so that others could live? It seems like the Destroyer had a SOUL of gold underneath all that LOVE. Taking his hand off the knee, Shears quietly giggled at Error's shock. It was cute to see such a tall and otherworldly skeleton be so expressive. Such a powerful Monster, yet at the same time so gentle. If Error was truly a killer, he would have killed him before Shears even knew what was going on. He didn't even notice Error at first until the taller one made some noise._ _

__When Shears first saw Error, he had been so happy and worried. A tall, dark skeleton had came out of nowhere and looked ready to dust in a moment. Yet, here the skeleton sat. His injuries healing before Shears's very eyes. They would scar, but they wouldn't be bleeding or dusting anymore. The power of a God he assumed._ _

__Error's head snapped to Shears when the other said this, searching for any lies. Finding none, Error relaxed finally. This was new territory for him, so he had no idea where to go from here. He knew he should have read that 'Friendship For Dummies' book he found in a random Post-Pacifist AU. But at the time, he had laughed at it as he never thought he could make a friend....normally that is. His friendship - _not really friendship_ \- with Berry and Nightmare's gang was in no way normal or started normally._ _

__**"hOW...DiD yoU mAKE thIS?"** Error awkwardly asked, pointing to the articular of clothing Shears was making. He wondered if Shears was like him and his strings, forming things with them._ _

__"I've been working on this for many hours, but I ran out of strings fit for weaving and knitting. So I had to get to work making more strings again..." Shears answered as he went to work once more._ _

__**"thEsE sTRIngs anD thREaDS haVE maGIc iN thEm."** Error stated, glancing to the threads and strings all around him. It reminded him of his own strings in a way._ _

__Before Shears could say anything on this, Error pointed to the clothing near Shears. **"yOU mISSeD a StiTCh."**_ _

__Blinking, Shears looked down to find that Error was right. "You're right....How could you tell?"_ _

__**"i SeW anD KNiT a lOT."** Error admitted with a shrug. **"i uSuaLLy mAKe DOllS anD puppETS mosTlY, bUT i CaN makE CloTHEs EasiLy."** Lifting his hands, he made his strings appear to the amazement of the other. **thEsE aRE mY sTRings, FoRmEd wiTH mY maGIc. I caN foRM thEM inTO juST aboUT anyTHinG. tHouGh, i CaN SteaL FabRICs iF nEEd BE...."**_ _

__"Ffuffuffuffu~!" Shears was now excited. "You must have a lot of experience sewing and such?"_ _

__**"yES...i'vE bEEn DoinG So FoR aS loNG AS i CAn REcaLL."** Error nodded in agreement with the question. "AnD conSiDeRinG i'VE bEEn aliVE foR a lONG timE, thAT's SayiNG a loT."_ _

__"Then....maybe..." Error's brow frowned in confusion at Shears hesitation. "Could you teach me? Everything I know is by self-teaching, so some instruction would be appreciated."_ _

__Shears was greeted with the sight of Error's eyes lighting up in pure delight, a grin on the taller's face. **"SuRE!"**_ _

__With that, both got to work and talked about everything and anything. Error talked about the Balance and all the different kind of AU's he has seen. Shears talked about his past projects and asked questions to the taller one. It was one of the most peaceful moments in Error's long, long life._ _

__Shears was in pure joy to have someone with him, to have some company. Error was a great teacher, if not blunt with his words. Shears could tell that Error was very socially awkward, but well meaning. As the red and yellow tipped hands lead and guided him through a complicated stitch, Shears felt more alive then ever. He has been alone for so long._ _

__Shears had once prayed for someone to come to him, to keep him company. It seems like a God finally answered him. A God himself came down to visit him. It was like he was on cloud nine all throughout the whole thing._ _

__Error didn't know how much time passed while he was with Shears, but it must have been a while because a familiar feeling crawled up his spine and into his SOUL. It felt like something was wrong with everything, like he was tipping over and being stabbed. He knew this feeling very well, and not just for the fact he knows what it is like to be stabbed._ _

__Ink has created more AU's. Time to get back to work._ _

__**_'At least the Voices aren't here to scream at me.'_** Error sighed, gaining Shears attention._ _

__"What is wrong my dear Error?" Shears asked in concern, smiling in amusement when Error lightly blushed yellow at the pet name. It was adorable how this tall and intimidating skeleton of mass destruction could get so flustered with a few words._ _

__**"i hAVe TO GO baCk To WoRk."** Error called away his strings, standing up once more. "iNK hAS mADe nEW AU'S. i HAve TO GO DesTRoY tHEM oR a FEw copIEs TO mAKE RoOm FOR thEM bEfoRE tHE BalAnCE tIPS."_ _

__Shears shot up, stumbling after Error. "W-Wait, please!"_ _

__Error frozen when a smaller hand grabbed the back of his trench coat. Looking over his shoulder, Error looked down at Shears's worried and anxious face. **"WhAT."**_ _

__"W-Will..." Shears looked so hopeful, eyes pleading to Error. Pleading for what, the darker skeleton had no idea. "Will you come back?"_ _

__**"CoME BaCk?"** Error titled his head in confusion. **"YoU WanT ME tO ComE bACk? i AM a kILLER yOU knoW?"** The taller skeleton clarified just in case there was a misunderstanding._ _

__"A killer with the noblest of reasons." Shears argued lightly, frowning at Error's lack of answer. "I do not care for that...so, will you come back my friend?"_ _

__**"...okAy."** Error eventually nodded in agreement, not knowing how to react to someone calling him noble and a friend of all things. This must be what they call a twilight moment. **"i DO noT hAVe mUCh To DO aFTeR dOING My jOB. SO i SHoUld bE bAcK wiTHiN a FEw DaYS aT tHE MOsT...iS thAT AlRiGHT?"**_ _

___...ba-thump...._ _ _

__"Yes!" Shears brightened, letting go of Error's tattered and worn trench coat slowly and clasped his hands together tightly. "Do...Do you promise?"_ _

___....ba-thump...._ _ _

__Shears blinked when a hand softly touched the top of his head. Blinking and looking up, he found Error smirking down at him gently, laying his clean hand down on his head. **"i pRomISe. aNYthINg FOr _My_ FRiEND."**_ _

___....ba-thump...._ _ _

__"H-Here!" Error blinked in surprise when Shears suddenly gave him the handkerchief that had been used on his skull. Taking it with his bloodied hand, and making sure not to touch Shears with it, Error put it in his pocket. With that out of the way - and feeling very confused on the whole matter but what else is new? - Error smiled down at Shears, not noticing how the other froze at this. **"SEE yOU sOOn ShEaRS."**_ _

__Error then took his hand off him, making Shears shiver at the lack of touch. The smaller skeleton looked dazed at the touch and flustered. Taking a step back, Error made a portal hoping that it would actually work this time. He does in fact, have a job to do. So he hopes he isn't stuck here, no matter how pleasant Shears is. But he would hurry, get cleaned up and come back. It wasn't always that someone claimed him as a friend, and mean it._ _

__As he took a step through the portal, it hit Error. ** _'What do friends do? Normal friends that don't try to kill others and each other for giggles?'_** Thinking about it all, he knew he couldn't treat Shears like Nightmare or his group, not fully and he didn't want to. Shears looked so fragile compared to them, Error didn't want to hit him like he does with Dust when they 'play' fight or even think about it. So, what do you do with non-killing friends?_ _

__**_'This might require some research....'_ ** _ _

__Shears watched as Error took a step into the glitching portal, it closing as soon as he was through it._ _

___"Do you really believe that he'll come back? Why would he?"_ _ _

___'He promised.'_ Shears argued with himself, smile growing into a grin and joy over took him. "He promised! He even called me his friend!"_ _

___"What difference does that make? He is the **God of Destruction** , no matter if he was forced into it. Did you forget what your **friends** did to you? You are more of a fool then I thought you were. He'll **destroy** you."_ _ _

___'Error is nothing like those **impostors**.'_ Shears frowned harshly just thinking about it all. _'Although threatening looking, his SOUL must be made out of pure gold for taking Mercy on me. I can see that Error would never hurt me no matter what, even if we did just meet. He saw that I was alone and even agreed to teach me! He is nothing like them.'__ _

__Determination over took him, killing all those doubtful thoughts._ _

__**_\- "...okAy." -_ ** _ _

__Error will come back._ _

__**_\- "i pRomISe. aNYthINg FOr My FRiEND." -_ ** _ _

__Error promised he would._ _

__**\- "SEE yOU sOOn ShEaRS." -** _ _

__Error even said he would be back in just a few short days, at the most. It might take some time, but he will be back sooner rather then later. Shears knows this._ _

__Turning back, a thought hit Shears as he took in his world._ _

___'This world of mine has gotten so big in such a small amount of time....'_ _ _

__Going back to where he usually sat, Shears went back to work on his clothing. He hoped to accomplish the technique Error showed him for stitching. Maybe then, Error will smile at him once more. He had such a handsome smile...._ _

__But it was all in good time. He had so many strings to use after all. More then enough to practice with until he gets the stitch just right._ _

__**_\- Meanwhile, With Error In A Random AU -_ ** _ _

__**"WhAT Do yOU DO wiTh NoN-kILLinG MonsTERs? I mEaN, MOnsTERs thAt dON't huRt oTHErS iN somE ShoW oF aFFecTION oR juST WanT To kILl SOmEOnE anD ENjoY iT. WhAt Do yOU DO wiTH noRmAL mONStERS, i GuESS i SHoULD saY...riGHt?"** Error asked a struggling Monster in his grasp in complete sincerity. He held the Monster by the throat with one hand, up in the air choking him. **"oR givE tHEM? GiFts aRE nORmAL RIGHt? iS thAT somEthING thaT hapPENs? hE gaVE _mE_ SomEthING aFtER aLL...."**_ _

__"W-W-Wha-?!" The struggling Monster - _a bear Monster_ \- choked out in confusion and pain._ _

__**"FoRgET iT...thIS iSN'T helpINg mE."** Error sighed, snapping the Monster's neck. Although it was normal to kill a Monster by their SOUL, physical injuries can kill them just like humans. The Monster didn't even have time to whimper or scream before they turned into dust before they even hit the ground. **"i'LL juST haVE TO wiNG iT lIKE alWAyS...bEtTER huRRY thoUGH!"** Error brightly grinned down at the dust pile, leaning down and whispering to as if sharing a secret. **"i hAVE a FriEND waiTIng FOR mE!"**_ _

__Screams of death filled the AU while strings over took everything and Gaster Blasters sounding off._ _

__Then silence._ _

__The last living Monster then opened a new portal, crushing numbers, symbols and letters of all kinds in his hands._ _

__With him gone, SwapFell-39 crumbled before disappearing as if never there._ _

__Giving the new original AU that was too young to be named more room to grow._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope I did Shears justice. JuneTheGlassesBeaer has given me their blessing to developed him as much as I want or need, to take him in any direction for my story pretty much. But I want to keep him in character as much as I can.
> 
> As soon as I started reading JuneTheGlassesBeaer's story, 'Tailoredtale', and got to know Shears, I started shipping him with my version of Error. I am trash, and I will own up to it. If being trash gives me the courage to ask permission to use such a wonderful OC, then I am proud to be it! Never mind that JuneTheGlassesBeaer offered to make a cover for this book after I asked to use of their already existing artworks for it.
> 
> I am just so happy right now~!
> 
> In any case, I am hoping that this will be a long story. So buckle in for the ride that I am about to take you on!
> 
> Error is still the Forced Destroyer and Formed God of Destruction, Ink still doesn't know about the balance either. Error hates his job still, but doesn't really care about all the AU's in the end. Too much pain to forget on his part to really care about them all. Error, while found of Nightmare's group, is not for sure if he can really call them friends. They are his, and he will protect them, but he doesn't feel like they are friends. This will be explored and explained more later on.
> 
> Also, Error has kidnapped Berry and already let him go in this story. He has yet to see him after finally letting him go, knowing that Stretch would try to do something and believing that Berry doesn't want to see him after all he has done.
> 
> Now, on to the next chapter!


	2. Finding The Right Project To Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Error has so many different string stitching on his clothing is because of the title. I thought it fit in a way.

Error stepped into the weird-almost-kinda-but-really-Anti-VOID AU with a box in his arms two days later. After rushing to destroy the needed AU's - and luckily not running into Ink or anyone else that would fight him over the needed destruction - Error had then cleaned himself off, making sure that no blood or dust was on him, and then went to the Anti-VOID to grab a few things as well as stealing a few items to share with Shears.

After careful observations and deep thinking on it, Error finally was confidante to say that he might understand what a friend does. Protecting his friend was a given; Error protects what is his not matter what. But from what he could gather, friends did things together - things that both liked - and showed them things they liked. Because killing, maiming, and other more violent things were off the table - it was therapeutic depending on what or who he was killing or hurting. Hitting Ink was so therapeutic, it was like he was spitting in Fate's face even if he knew it will only end badly for him. It always does, Fate is not on his side. - as Shears seemed the more peaceful type, Error figured he could just grab some things that he liked and see how it all went down.

When in doubt; _Wing it._

Glancing around, Error frowned in confusion once he saw that something was different. On the ground, there were now flowers. White silk like flowers smaller then his hand, not real ones. They didn't hold the same smell as real ones, and Error has made flowers before out of cloth and his strings before, so he knows what they are like. Following the flowers, he saw that they were arranged like a road, a pathway.

With a shrug, Error noticed that the floor was now white like everything else. Or, at least, the pathway was white in the middle from were the flowers lined it. Strings and some threads were on the other sides of the flowers, piled up as if someone was coming and taking piles of it or putting them into groups for whatever reason, but it wasn't as much as last time. In fact, Error had thought that the threads had made up the floor, that the threads and strings were the floor itself, as there were so much of it. Turns out he was wrong, the floor was the same cold hard white that the Anti-VOID sports. This AU was turning out more and more like his.

After a while, he was lead to where white was slowly overtaking everything and where there were mountains and piles of strings, threads and yarn that were slowly growing in size. The white was only slowly over taking everything as he was watching Shears pick up piles of it and take it and place it with the others, making the piles into small mountains. Seems like Shears had started cleaning up the place. Why? Error had no idea.

**"shEaRS."** Error called out in greeting, walking into the...clearing he guesses it could be called.

"Error!" Shears gave a gasp in surprise, turning and stopping his cleaning as he dropped the pile of yarn in his arms from his excitement. "You've arrived! So early too, I haven't had time to finish tidying up!" Even if that should have sounded slightly scolding, all Shears sounded was overjoyed.

The Destroyer watched as Shears fast walked to him, nearly tripping over the dress as the smaller held onto the skirt as to not rip it, with a big grin on his face. Honestly, it was like Shears expected him to not come at all, making Error feel a bit insulted. He wasn't a lyre, if he promised he was going to keep that promise. In the end, no matter how he looked, Error was still technically a Sans. Some things still stuck with him no matter how much Fate tore him apart and formed and corrupted him.

**"i SaID i WOuLD."** Error glanced around the piles and mountains of yarn before locking eyes with Shears, who was now standing right in front of him. **"hAVE yOU CaME Up WiTH a naME For tHIs pLAcE?"**

"Oh, yes!" Shears lifted a hand and looked excited to share the news, even as his eyes were more on the rather large box in Error's hold then anything else. "I have decided to name my world, Tailoredtale."

**"tAiLoREdTaLE..."** Error tried the name as he knelt down, sitting the box down. **"bEtTeR tHEn mOSt AU nAMEs ouT thERE."**

"My dear Error," Shears lightly teased, curiosity and laughter in his eyes as he looked down to a twitching Error. "may I ask what is inside the box?"

**"i bRoUghT soME oF mY thINGs tO shoW yOU anD uSe."** Error answered, opening the box. Shears sat down gently as Error started pulling things out. Knitting needles, some fabrics, and other little things like that. But then Error paused, looking down in the box, glancing inside the box, to Shears, and then back again.

"Error? Is something the matter?" Shears tilted his head in concern, wondering just what was going through the other's head.

**"I...i goT yOU somEthING."** Error slowly said, looking at Shears to grudge his reaction. He was still iffy on if gift giving was something normal to do, but then again, when did Error care? He just wanted to know if he got Shears mad at him for whatever reason, it's not like he had many friends out there.

"You....You got _me_ something?" Shears flushed pink at this, hiding his bright smile behind his sleeve. Excitement, adoration and joy filled his SOUL.

**"iT's NOt mUCh, bUt i lIKE iT."** Error explained, pulling out a bar of chocolate he stole from Underfell. While he didn't have much time to eat, or even eat anymore, stealing chocolate is something of a hobby at times by now. Eating it was a wast though, as he had no need to eat it. Sometimes he will when he has the time, but usually he steals it out of habit when he has to destroy a Underfell copy. He has piles of chocolate by now to be honest. Error shifted and offered it to Shears. **"iT's ChoColaTE, mY FavoRiTE. hErE, TakE iT."**

Shears lightly took the chocolate bar from Error's hands, a soft but glowing smile on his face as his eyes danced with so many emotions. "Error, you are too sweet. Thank you."

**"SwEEt, HE saYS..."** Error grumbled with yellow cheeks, making Shears giggle at him. Shaking it off, he turns his attention to Shears. **"haVE yOU bEEn pRacTIciNG tHAT stiTcH?"**

"Oh, yes!" Shears quickly stuck the chocolate bar safely into his sleeve before getting up and getting the piece of clothing he had been working on. "See? I have been getting better!"

Error hummed, looking over the stitching with a critical eye after Shears sat back down and handed over the unfinished clothing. Eventually he nodded. **"pRacTicE makES pERfEcT. yOu'vE goTTen bEttER."** Shears beamed brightly. **"noW, thE nExT sTiTcH-"**

With that, Error sat Shears onto the next stitch he'll be learning while Error put on his glasses - _making Shears coo at him and tease him, calling him cute, making him feel hot all over._ \- and got his knitting needles as he set to work, making a new doll to add to his collection. But, because of how used to he is, being rushed by the Voices, out of habit, Error made the doll within a few minutes.

Shears stopped his stitching, looking at the doll in Error's hands in awe. He had just watched Error's blue strings, that were in the shape of the doll, turn into a doll. A doll of himself. With button eyes and so many details to it, Shears could only think that Error must be a professional at this. But it also struck him that Error would make a doll of Shears himself, it was flattering. Error had mentioned he made dolls and puppets, but to have one made that looked like him by someone so well versed in doll making was a complement no matter if he collects them or not.

It was simply amazing to Shears, that Error could create such things from his magical strings alone. That doll is now a piece of Error, as it holds his magic. Simply amazing to the small skeleton.

"Oh, Error, it's so lovely." Error blinked to Shears, gently holding the finished doll in his hand. It was barely bigger then his hand. "I wish I had a doll so well made like that!" Shears lightly laughed, knowing that would never happen, going back to his stitching and missing Error's brows frowning.

Not even ten minutes later, Shears jolted out of his work when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tilting his head, he was greeted with a multicolored button eyes.

Blinking, Shears was slightly shocked to see a little Error doll. Looking up, he saw that Error himself was holding it to him, as if offering it. "Error...?"

**"yOU saID YoU WantEd a DoLL, SO i maDE yOU oNE."** Error bluntly stated, not understanding the smaller one's confusion. **"YoU DoN'T KNOW anYoNE ElsE, SO yOU'LL haVE tO sEtTlE foR a DoLL thAT lOOks lIkE mE."**

With gentle hands, Shears took the doll that was no bigger then his hand into his hold. With wide eyes, Shears flushed brightly as his SOUL pounded. He was holding a piece of Error. Error had given up a piece of himself to Shears. Not only this, but Error had given him a sweet.

Error had given him chocolates and a doll. All that is missing are the flowers.

"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!" Error just watched in confusion as Shears turned a pink all over, doll tightly yet gently held in one hand, the other hand on his cheek as he giggled up a storm. It made Error wonder if he did something wrong, this 'friend' stuff is hard work.

"Two gifts! Oh, my dear sweet Error!" Error blushed and glitched lightly at these words, watching how Shears scooted closer to him, almost touching. "You spoil me so! I don't deserve such things!" Shears gushed, holding the doll close to his chest as if it was something precious, face now fully pink and eyes dancing about. "I'll treasure it always~!"

**_'It's just a crappy little doll. Worse, because it looks like me...'_** Error didn't understand the fuss, glitching and twitching at how close Shears was. Confusion swept him over, he felt like he was doing this all wrong yet at the same time he was right. Shears was happy after all, so that must mean he's doing something right...right?

Patting Shears on the head, right where the flowers were, a bit awkwardly, Error decided to roll with it all. **"yOU DesERVE AlL thE niCEsT thINGs."** The Destroyer was pretty sure that Shears was a saint, dealing with him when he really shouldn't. He's waiting for Shears to realize this and ask/demand that he leave and never come back.

With that out of the way, Error went back to the box, looking to see what else he had brought with him. He literally just threw things into the box, not knowing what to bring, so it's as much as a surprise to him as it is to Shears. The oblivious force of destruction missed Shears dazed look, as if he was remembering something yet at the same time so happy that he was shaking while still giggling.

All in all, he looked very flustered. And Shears felt so too. Well, that, and he felt like he could float away right now from the sheer joy that he was feeling right now.

**"oH, WhY DiD i BrinG thIS?"** Error muttered to himself, pulling out some photos. He didn't owe many photos, he could count with less then ten fingers on how many he had with him. Not too many at all. Most had been given to him, photos taken without his knowledge. He didn't understand the point of them at all, but kept them because they were given to him by others that he considered his. Though, on one hand, it was nice to see their faces as he rarely had time to himself. **"muST hAVe BEEn hiDiING in bEtwEEn tHE FabRiCS...."**

Shears slowly calmed down, still brightly flushed and holding the doll tightly with the bar of chocolate not to far from where he sat. Seeing that Error was staring at something his hands, Shears tried to lean up to see it too. Error glanced down at Shears, snorting at seeing the shorter skeleton trying so hard to look at the photos. Shears was just so tiny compared to him, it made Error want to laugh. That, or, pick up the other and hold him up just to see his feet dangle and see the other's reaction. Pushing that thought back, Error handed over the photos so that Shears could see them. It wasn't like the smaller one would do anything to them or steal them for whatever reason.

Shears gently took the photos with his free hand, the other still holding tightly onto the Error doll. Looking over the photos, he had no idea what to feel.

The first photo had Error kneeling down in the middle of what looked like a endless what place, meaning that it must be the Anti-VOID. He stood tall, with a amused look and smirk on his face and holding a human child upside down by their ankle. With his other hand, he was using one finger to push on a smaller forehead and keep away another child that looked very much like the one hanging upside down. Both children were swinging around their fists, knives on the ground, and Shears could make out other children, all in different sizes and some different colored stripped sweaters, laughing in the background. It struck Shears that he was looking at a bunch of different Charas.

In the next photo, it seemed to be taken just at the right moment; With Error kicking down a door with a frustrated and annoyed expression on his face. Taking a closer look, Shears saw that Error was holding a skeleton in one arm, the skeleton had black tear marks going down his face and a sad expression as he pointed out to the other two Monsters in the photo. Behind Error, he could see another smaller skeleton peaking around Error with a glare, a big sword strapped to his back. In front of Error, and looked to be running away or trying anyway, was a skeleton with a hood up and jacket, knife in hand, and bloodied skeleton with a huge hole in his skull and axe over his shoulder.

The last photo was shot in what looked like a living room. Error, with his glasses on, was sitting on a couch and knitting something with his strings. A strange shorter skeleton that looked to be made of tar was dozing off, leaning on Error's arm as he worked. Error had on a neutral expression, relaxed as he worked and didn't seem to mind the other sleeping on him or the fact that he seemed close to falling onto him.

"Who...Who are these people Error?" Error blinked at the other's tone, but shrugged it off.

Pointing to the other with the Charas in it, Error started to explain. **"thOSE aRE mosTLY ChaRAs WiTH soME fRIskS. tHEY aRE muCH liKE mE, TiED TO bAlanCE anD faTE. tHEy aRE thE conasquences TO thE FallEN hUMaN'S aCtIONS. iF thE huMAn kILL s anYONe, thEY TakE ovER tO tRY anD tEacH thE hUMAn a lESsON. IT NEvER usuaLLy WORkS, anD oTHErs blAME thEM lIKE thEY dO mE. SO, i TEacH thEM anD GIvE tHEM ThiNGs WHEn i CaN. tHIS hERe iS duRINg a lEssON thAT TuRnED INtO plAy TImE. ONE oF thE chaRAs sTOLE a CamERa AND tOOk thiS wiTHoUt mE KnoWinG."** Error lightly smirked, fondness in his eyes as he looked to the photo. **"i WoULdn'T WanT tHEM TO ENd UP liKE mE. DuSTtalE'S ChaRA hAS alREaDY FallEN TO inSaniTY. ThoUgH i StILL VisiT tHEm aS WeLL....thEY CalL mE DunClE ErRoR."** Error chuckled, finding amusement in it. That he would be called such and that no one would really believe it...not Ink or the other skeletons at least.

Then, Error pointed to the next photo, the one where he was seen kicking down a door. **"ThiS onE hERE iS whEN i VisiTED niGhtmaRE'S GanG. THEy aRE maDE uP oF ThE 'DaRK' SanSEs. niGHTmaRE toOK iT unkNOW TO mE At tHE tIME."** Error snorted in dark amusement at this. **"SlayER - tHE killER!SaNS i AM holDING - hAD camE TO ME nEaRlT CrYInG WHeN i WaS viSiTIng fOR a FEW daYS wiTh CroSS riGHt bEhiND hIM - tHE onE bEHiND mE iS cRoSS."** Error pointed to the skeletons he was talking about, a smirk on his face. **"hoRRoR - HoRRoRTalE!SanS, tHE oNE wiTH tHE axE - AnD DusT - ThE onE wiTH tHE KNiFE, DusTtalE!SanS - hAD bEEn TeaSiNG SlayER aND ToOK hiS kniFE FrOM hIM, REfusING tO GIvE iT bACk."** The darker skeleton frowned lightly at this, looking like a aggravated parent for all the world to see. **"SO i buSTEd IN tO tHE rOOm tHEY hAD bolTEd TO kEEp SlayER anD cRosS ouT, kiCKinG iT doWN. tHE roOM TuRNEd ouT TO bE niGHtmaRE'S oFFicE. hE hAd TakEN pICTUREs bEcauSE hE SaiD hE WaNTEd TO SEE thEIR FacES aS thEY goT scolDED foREvER. AnyWaY, AfTER gETTinG thE knIFE bACk, i sENt thEM TO TheIR RoOMS FoR thE resT oF thE niGht. ThE nExT moRninG WE haD a lONG TaLK tHE ENdED wiTH slaYER foRGiVING thEM."** Error huffed, fondness in his eyes betraying him. **"tHEY aRE suCH a hANDfULL WhEN i SeE oR visT thEM aLL."**

"You...sent them to their rooms?" A smile was working it's way up Shears's face, even if his eyes were torn in a way Error couldn't understand. "And they listened?"

**"oF couRsE thEY DID."** Error brows frowned in confusion, not understanding why they wouldn't listen to him. **"SuRE, tHEy grumBlED AboUT iT anD TRiEd tO TalK thEIR WaY ouT oF iT, bUt i woULDn'T lEt thEM."**

Now Shears was laughing, confliction gone completely gone as if it was never there.

Looking Shears up and down, Error just went on after a moment. He'll never understand others, that much he is for sure of.

Pointing to the last picture, the one where he was sitting and knitting with a dozing Nightmare next to him. **"thIS hERe iS niGHtmARE. hE'S bEEN trYinG tO TakE ovER thE mulTIvERsE For a WhilE nOW. hE kEEPs aSkiNg mE tO joIN EvEN afTEr i TolD hiM "nO" ToO manY timEs tO COunT."** Error snickered at Shears's shocked face. **"iF yOU caN'T tELL, hE'S alWaYS buSy wiTH somEthING. HE hAD bEEn siTTIng nExT TO mE DOinG SomE paPERWoRK whILE I kniTTeD. EvenTuaLLY, HE sTaRTed TO SleEp. I DiDn'T moVe IN FeaR oF wakING hIm uP. oThEr monStERs aRE noT liKE mE, AS i DO noT nEEd slEEP. i thINk SLayER waS thE onE tO TakE thiS phOto..."**

_'It sounds like...'_ Shears couldn't help himself now. "Error?" Error blinked, looking down at Shears in question. "Are these your friends?"

**"FriENDS?"** Error titled his head with a frown, thinking on it. Friends sounded...wrong to him. **"thEY'RE mINE...bUT nOt mY friENDS."** Error shook his head, looking frustrated. **"yOU aRE mY FriEND. mY oNLY OnE. yOU aRE onE oF mINE, jUST aS thEY aRE..."** The Destroyer missed how shocked and flustered Shears looked at this information as he tried to put what he was feeling into words. **"bUT iT's DiFFeREnt...i CaN'T pUT iT iNTo WORdS."** Error grumbled, rubbing his tear marks as he tried to explain.

"Ffuffu..." 

Error blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he turned his head to the sound. He was greeted with Shears trying to hide his face, which was now pink, and giggling quietly. **"ShEaRS?"**

"Ffuffuff~" Shears giggled, lifting his hand and lightly patting Error's arm. Making said skeleton twitch and look at said hand like he has never seen it before. Although, while looking at the hand, Error just noticed the stitching on him. It was like he was a doll that had been stitched together. "My sweet, dear Error! How you flatter me so!" Shaking off the giggles, Shears smiled gently and sounded so in awe as he went on. "You are my only friend as well."

Feeling something warm in his SOUL, Error twitched and glitched. He was used to pain in his SOUL, not warmth in the SOUL. Trying to take his mind off of it, Error lightly took Shears's hand and held it up to his face. He took in the stitching on the smaller hand. It was like if someone had put Shears through a sewing machine.

Shears shifted, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way Error was staring at his stitching. "Error-"

**"yoU'Re vERy pReTTY."** Error bluntly stated this like a fact, taking in the detail of Shears's stitching. Reaching up, Error lightly ran a finger down the stitching. "DO tHEsE huRT?"

_....ba-thump...._

"N-No..." Shears could only pray that Error couldn't hear his pounding heart. His body lightly shook at the feather like touches, face heating up and his mind going on over drive. Who knew the God of Destruction could be so gentle.

_...ba-thump...._

**"EnCHanTinG..."** Error muttered, taking in the smaller hand. Not a scratch on it, while Error's was covered in scars, nicks and cracks. Eyes followed the arm up to the flustered face, Shears biting his lip and looking a bit dazed. **"yoU'RE ONE oF thE mOST bEauTIfUL MonStERs i'VE EvER SeEN iN anY AU."** Error admitted with no shame whatsoever. In his mind, it was true. Most Sanses don't care on how they look at all. The only one that he can think of is Lust, and it's for a reason that makes Error very uncomfortable. Sure, there are some that look better or try better, but they all remind him of Monsters he has seen before. Shears doesn't really remind him of anyone, and that's very refreshing to the glitch.

_...ba-thump..._

Shears looked up at the dark skeleton in awe while said skeleton let go of Shears's hand finally. Shears slowly put his arm down, hand going to hold the Error doll that he dropped before. Error picked up the photos, putting them back in the box, never noticing the staring Shears.

_'I'm....beautiful....'_ Shears lifted his hand slightly, letting his sleeve fall a bit. _'Error...finds me enchanting, pretty and beautiful....'_ It was like someone has hit him in his SOUL. He felt like he could melt and faint at the same time. Shears was covered in the stitching, that meant that Error found everything about him enchanting.

**"ShEaRS."** Shears jolted, letting his hand drop once more as he looked up to Error. Error was smiling lopsidedly down at him, it almost looked like a smirk. **"ArE wE gOING TO woRK ON tHE sTitCh aGaIN? i GoT sOME fabRIc yOU caN pRacTIcE ON."**

"U-Um...Y-Yes.." Error raised a brow at the sudden shyness, but shrugged it off. Getting out the fabric, some plain yellow cotton fabric, out of the box, Error called out his strings. **"OKAY. WaTCh cloSelY."**

Shears was a flustered mess, he couldn't pay attention. With a gulp, Shears tried to control his shaking and heat covered face with less then success. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sew right now, Shears slowly leaned into Error, making the skeleton pause in what he was doing. Error glitched and twitched, turning his head to look at Shears.

"E-Error..." Shears smiled dreamily up at Error, free hand coming up to tug on Error's coat. "C...Could you please tell me about the other AU's?" It might give him time to calm down from what Error has done to him.

With a snort, Error put down the fabric with a nod. Slayer asked the same thing every time he saw Error, so it wasn't a hard thing to do by now. **"SuRE. hOW abOUT i TeLL yOU abOUT aU'S lONg GOne, lOSt tO TImE AnD DesTRucTIOn?"**

"Yes, please do so." Shears sighed out, never taking his eyes off Error.

With that, Error started to tell the many different stories about AU's long before Shears's time. AU's lost to time, to Fate, to destruction and to creation. How some AU's faded without him doing anything, how Ink had forgotten about his own creations. He told Shears of the sights he has seen, of the different cultures he had encountered before. Of things that were beyond time itself, but had to go because Fate deemed it so. Error told Shears the start of it all.

Shears let Error's words wash over him. This was what he wanted. He wanted his small world to grow, to be filled with laughter and noise for as long as it can. Clinging to the doll within his hold, Shears wondered if this was the start of something new.

But sadly, all good times must end.

Error paused after some time, a frown on his face. That feeling was once again coming up. Shears blinked at the pause, moving his head to look up at Error. "My dear Error, what troubles you?"

**"i hAVE tOO manY TrouBlES tO lISt oFF. iF i DID thAT, WE wouLD bE hERE foREvER."** Error scoffed, gently nudging Shears off of him. **"i GoT TO geT bACK tO WOrK."**

"Already?" Shears frowned, getting up after Error did so.

**"SaDLY. INk miGHt bE iN oNE OF hIS cREaTiVe MOOds."** Error sighed harshly, rubbing his tear marks. **"mAYBe iF i DEsTROy MORe AU'S tHEN uSUal, THaT'LL GivE mE mORE timE?"** He muttered to himself as he plopped the fabric back into the box and carefully taking off his glasses and putting it as well as the photo's inside his trench coat. **"iS It alRiGHt iF i lEaVE THE boX hERE?"** Error asked Shears, stretching a bit as he knew that there was a high chance he was going to have to fight Ink if the creator was in a creative mood.

"Of course you may!" Shears quickly agreed, clutching the Error doll tightly to his chest. "But...You shall be back...right?" Shears asked quietly, looking to Error hopefully.

**"If YOU WanT mE TO."** Error told the smaller skeleton. When Shears quickly said that he did want that, Error tilted his head in thought. **"tHEN i'LL huRRy aS muCH aS i CaN. bUT iF iNk FIghTS mE, iT couLD taKE mE a WeEK aT tHE mosT."** Error grumbled at the memories of Ink chasing after him that whole time he destroyed, making the process longer then ever at the time. **"mAYBE a lITTlE moRE tHEN thAT iF HE gETS iT IN hIS hEaD tO Try And sTalk ME agAIN."**

With that, Error patted Shears on the head and made a portal. **"i'LL bE bAcK aS SOon AS i CaN. i pRomiSE."** Error told the smaller skeleton before giving one last pat. With only one long step, Error was gone once more and the portal vanished as if it was never there to start with.

Taking in a deep breath, Shears looked out into the white with a big pout. "See? I told you he would keep his promise, that he shall return!" Shears huffed, eyes slightly narrowed as he lifted the gifts up. "He has even saw fit to give me two gifts! TWO! One made by his own hand and SOUL. See? This is why I do not listen to you! He kept his word, his promise to me. Nothing at all like THEM. Error would never betray me so, so stop it at once you aggravating voice!"

Only silence answered him, making him puff in his chest in pride. With that out of the way, he went back to his usual spot after picking up his gifts.

Smiling brightly, Shears gently say down the doll and bar of chocolate. Taking off his dress once that was done, leaving him in a green hoodie and pair of short blue shorts, Shears started to unthread his dress.

_'Error called me enchanting...more beautiful then any other that he has seen!'_ Shears giggled, not stopping himself from glancing down at the doll sitting by him. Shears would have to come up with something much more presentable then to impress Error. To show Error that he could be even more enchanting. Maybe even something much more impressive to lead Error to him. So much work to do in a week alone!

He looked down to the green threads, in so many different shades, that he took from his dress. With a grin, he started winding the threads.

Error was such a sweet Monster, even with the heavy burden he holds and must carry. Taking the time to visit him and talk to him. To give him gifts and say such kind words to him. It made Shears's SOUL pound and a silly grin work it's way up as he hummed a song while working.

_'Error shall return.'_

With that firmly in Shears's mind, no doubts came to haunt him as he worked. No matter how much time passes, Shears will be at ease and patient, knowing that Error would not fail him. That he would come back and keep his word.

And no matter how much time passes, the little Error doll would be at his side, within and on him at all times. Such a priceless gift that was given to him. He would protect it no matter what.

As Shears worked and hummed a song, the Error doll had been moved from the ground into Shears's lap. He made sure to keep it safe and made sure to know where the chocolate was at all times.

_'When Error comes back, I'll be sure to share it with him!'_ Shears laughed merrily at this, SOUL fluttering at the mere thought of Error coming back to see him. _'Food is much more delicious when you share it with someone you care about.'_

The endless whit filled with colorful threads was soon filled with happy humming.

**_-With Error-_ **

"ERROR-!" Ink screamed out, brush ready to fight, waiting for Error to attack only for-

**"nOPE."** Error had no time for this. He actually had someone waiting for him! Ink was not about to mess this up for him. It was simple to just go to a completely random AU, destroy it rather then the one Ink was at, and then go on from there. **"FuCK tHIS shIt, I'M oUT."**

Ink's jaw dropped in shock, eyes wide at seeing Error just wave at him, going through a new portal to stars knows where. **"SEE yA. Do NoT haVE tiME foR yOU oR oUR FigHTS. gO boTHER soMEONE ELsE RiGHt nOW."**

Ink wouldn't admit it, but that kind of stung a bit.


	3. Stitch Me Up Some Stuffed Hearts

After a week, Error was once more walking back into TailoredTale and feeling better then ever.

For the first time in many years, Error destroyed way more then he should have. He honestly lost count after destroying over twenty AU's. They were a bunch of young AU's as well as copies, Ink would have to be in a very creative streak to tip the Balance over into his favor. Hell, the Balance isn't even tipped in Error's favor either. There are way too many AU's for that to happen unless Error destroyed hundreds of AU's if not thousands. Right now the Balance was just not close to being completely turned over - meaning that it wasn't close to being too over crowded like usual.

This should give Error a lot more free time unless Ink decides to go on and create a ton in the next few days. It would be like the vacation that Error never had because Fate was a bitch. Sure, Fate may be slightly angry that he destroyed WAY more then needed, but they can't be too angry as the Balance is not in his favor and he was just doing his job. And Error knows for sure Ink isn't happy, but at least he didn't get into a fight with the creator. Error targeted copies from AU's that had a ton of copies. It was honestly a long time coming for those copies.

Taking a step into the endless white, Error started walking to where he knew Shears would be. The pass times he had came it had been the same place, so it was the best place to look for him.

**"ShEaRS? i'M BaC-"** Error came to the usual spot, only to stop mid-sentence and move.

Shears was on the ground, laid out as if he had either fallen or someone pushed him, knocked out. His scissors on the ground near him as well. Error was kneeling by the smaller skeleton's side before he even knew what he was doing.

Error's instincts flared, his magic going out and searching. He had to find the threat. What if Ink or Fate finally did something, finally came to take Shears, someone who is his, away from him? No, Error wouldn't allow that. Everything roared in him, magic and SOUL pumping as he tried to find anything off about the white and threads surrounding the two of them. Eyes roamed everywhere as he leaned down to check on Shears.

He lightly lifted the other in his arm so that the smaller was sitting up, careful in case there were injuries that he didn't know about it. **"ShEARS."** Error lowly called out, keeping his senses alert as he looked down the fallen skeleton. Looking over the other's sleeping face, Error was slightly relived to see no injuries on his skull at least. **"ShEaRS!"**

Shears's eyes slowly opened, and if Error was in the right frame of mind he would have noticed that Shears's eyelights were completely normal at that moment. But Error was more concerned on more important things at the moment; Like just who the hell came into Tailoredtale and tried something on someone Error has claimed as his own. Blinking once more, Shears's eyes went back to their usual shapes and colors once he realized just who was holding him.

"O-Oh my!" Shears flushed in embarrassment. This was not how he wanted to greet his friend once he came back. "I'm so-"

**"ShEaRS."** Shears stilled when Error shifted so that he was leaning over him protectively, wrapping his arm around him as to keep him still. Soon, both were face to face, Error's eyes glowing with power. **"WHeRE iS tHE T H R E A T ."**

"T-Threat?" Shears breathed out, not understanding. He shivered, feeling Error's magic and power, destruction, curling around him as if protecting him. "My dear Error, I don't-"

**"WhO _hURt_ yOU."** It wasn't a question that Error lowly rumbled out. **"i'Ll D E A L wiTH tHEM. mAKE thEm P A Y ."**

Now Shears understood. Error saw him laying on the ground and must have thought someone had came in and hurt him. The smaller could see anger and vengeance in Error's eyes, but he could also see worry and concern. How long has it been since someone worried over him? That someone held concern over him and protected him? Happiness and joy bubbled within him, making him giggle aloud.

Error blinked, relaxed yet tense. Error lifted his head a bit, keeping his eyes on Shears. **"...DId tHEY hIT yoUR hEaD?"**

"N-No! Ffuffuffuffuff!" Shears shook his head, leaning into Error as he giggled up a storm. "I am sorry Error, forgive me. There is no one here other then us."

With that admission, the power and magic, the feeling of destruction, was gone once more. It hit Shears that Error had very tight control of himself to be able to pull in and hide so much of his own aura, let alone power and magic. Error titled his head, relaxing his arm so that Shears was no longer pressed up against him, and sat down fully.

**"thEN WHaT hapPENED?"** Error asked in confusion, brows frowned as he tried to understand. **"whY WeRE yOU KnoCkED ouT ON thE grOUND iF iT waSN'T BEcauSE SOMEoNE huRT yOU?"**

"Ah, it is because my magic can only support my well being and body." Shears explained lightly, lightly flushed at being in Error's arms. "Forgive me, I should have told you sooner. When I use my magic, my well being wavers and declines." Seeing Error's worried expression, Shears lightly giggled. "Do not worry! The small sleep I have gotten was enough to replenish my magic and energy for me to function correctly."

**"OH..."** Error sighed out, relieved. While still slightly worrying, at least it wasn't because Ink or Fate decided to pay Shears a visit. Hell, he was worried they finally found out that he has a friend at all. Now though, there was still a bit of worry. Shears could not use magic outside his body for fighting. This essentially made him defenseless in a way that honestly made Error's instincts go to the roof. What if he passed out in the middle of someone attacking him? This was not good, not good at all. Error would have to keep a better eye out for danger to Shears. **"bE MoRe caRefUL."**

"I will." Shears promised as Error let him go. The glitch stood, helping him up. "I apologize for worrying you so..." Shears sadly sighed out, only to become flustered when Error didn't let go of his hands, thumbs lightly trailing the stitching on his hand.

**"IT's fINe."** Error waved off the apology, things like this happens after all. It's like when Error is too hurt to move in a way. Then Error remembered the good news. **"i WiL BE abLe tO STay LONger THis tiMe."** Error grinned, feeling a bit proud when Shears beamed up at him.

"Really?!" Shears smiled brightly, eyes dancing in delight and joy. "This is wonderful news!"

Straightening, Error felt pride. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this friend stuff after all. **"i dOn'T KNow HOw lONg I GOt, BUt iT SHoULd BE At leaSt a WEek...UNleSs InK gEts inTo oNe oF HIs 'creAtIVe' MOods."** Error explained to the smaller one.

All Shears could feel was over enjoyment. His wonderful, precious friend had made so much time for him even though it was against the rules. He could read in between the lines. The only way for Error to have so much time would be to destroy many worlds, more then he was told to. And while Shears was sadden this must happen, the sadness was beaten down by the sheer joy and delight at having Error with him for so long. It was even better because Error did this just for him, no one else.

"Oh, Error." Shears sighed in happiness, looking up at Error gently. "Thank you. But I am sorry to say there is not much to do in my quiet white world."

**"THen WE'lL mAKe SOmETHIng tO DO."** Error bluntly told the dress wearing skeleton. Error paused, thinking on what he could do when it hit him. Sure, he only did it for the Charas before, but maybe Shears would like it too. **"DOeS THe QUieT BUg yOu TOo?"**

Shears tilted his head with a sad smile. "Yes, it does. But do not worry, I am used to it."

Error shook his head, looking off to the side with a slight yellow tint to his cheeks. Shears had to stop himself from giggling once he realized that Error was feeling either shy or embarrassed.

**"i hAVe TO GraB SoMeThinG FrOM THe anTi-VOID."** Error declared, finally letting go of Shears's hands. **"IT shOulD only TAKe a FeW minUtEs."**

Shears frowned lightly, but nodded his head in positive anyway. He hated to be away from Error so soon after he got here even if it wouldn't take so long, but he was patient. Shears would wait years if he had too. Luckily, Error would never do that to him. 

Watching Error make a portal and walk through it, Shears was pleasantly surprised when the portal did not disappear. The portal showed endless white much like his own world, yet it felt colder. Shivering, Shears stood still as he waited for Error to come back to him.

It didn't take long for Error to come back, the portal leaving once the taller skeleton was back. To his shock, Error was carrying a instrument case with him. He watched in pure surprise as Error knelt down and unlocked the case, opening it to show that it was a violin.

**"i PlAy maNy DifFereNt STrInG inStrumENts."** Error admitted as he took out the violin's vow and rosin, getting it ready for use after tightening up the bow. **"BUt i'M bEsT AT THe vIolIn."**

"Oh my goodness Error, it is a lovely instrument." Shears complemented. It truly was too. Shears could tell it was high quality dark wood and well taken care of. But something confused him. "But I do not understand why you brought it here." Shears tilted his head, watching Error tune the violin.

Error frowned lightly, standing up with the violin and it's bow in his hands. **"YOu saID tHe QuiEt buGGeD yOu. SO I'M goiNg TO MaKe iT LeSS QuIeT."** Error put the violin on his shoulder, bow raised to be used, and then glanced down at Shears. **"I'Ll PLaY yOU sOmEthIng so thAt iT iS BEttEr, JuSt lIke i dO FOr thE KiDs...UNlEss YoU dOn'T wAn'T ME To. I GoT OThEr sTrinG instRUMents, i couLd plAy a DIffeRent oNE."**

_'He's going to play me a whole music number....just because I mentioned I did not like how quiet it was here.'_ Shears's face was overtaken by pink, flattered and flustered at Error's actions. "Ffuffu! No, please. It would honor me so to hear you play." Shears sat down carefully, picking up his scissors and putting them into his sleeve once more. Shifting, Shears checked his sleeves, smiling once he saw that his little Error doll was still safety tucked inside. Relaxing, Shears looked up at Error with admiration. The once lonely skeleton had such a caring friend.

Seeing that Shears was fine with him playing something, Error put his chin on the chin rest and poised the bow above the strings. Closing his eyes, he let the notes come to his head. Once grasped in his hold, he brought down the bow swiftly and gracefully. The solo has started.

The classical music came out, and to Shears it was telling a story. It filled the almost empty whiteness with a melody unlike Shears had ever heard. The gentle sounds that turned darker, not quite harsh yet it had the power to, then how it wavered as if the instrument - _the music_ \- itself was crying. It felt alive, much like his threads did. Bright yet dark, calming yet harsh, sad yet happy. The song that Error was playing, the story that he was telling, reminded Shears of Error himself.

The music was a walking contradiction, yet it made something so enthralling. Just like Error himself.

Sadly, much too soon to Shears, the music finished. Error lifted the bow, opening his eye sockets once more as the final note echoed out. His eyes unfocused, thoughts and whispers in his head, but was quickly jolted out of that and focused to attention when soft yet energetic clapping sounded out after just as the final note ended.

Taking the violin off his shoulder, Error lowered his arms and looked down to see Shears brightly smiling up at him while clapping, eyes shinning brighter with something Error couldn't identify. Remembering what he saw other musicians do, Error did the proper bow, making Shears clap a bit louder. Then he straitened with a small lopsided smile. It was nice to share his music with someone. While the Charas do listen to it as well, they would rather make noise by playing or talking. And Error understood that, most were children after all, so he usually just played games with them or taught them some new tricks. This just made this a bit better is all, especially as Shears seemed to like his music.

"My dear Error, you must have so much talent!" Shears gushed, giggling lightly when Error slowly started to turn yellow. "You have my sincerest thanks for letting me hear you play."

**"....ARE yOU FeELinG bEttER?"** Shears blinked at that sudden question, looking up at Error confused. **"YoU FainTeD. aRE yOU feELiNG bEttER? DiD mY mUSIc hELp yoU?"** Error asked, his full attention on the sitting Monster.

Shears put a hand to his chest, feeling so many emotions at once. To have someone care so much for him, to worry over him, was too much for him. Stars knows how long he has been in this endless white, isolated from the rest of the Multiverse. Then this Forced God comes in, bloodied and scarred, and takes him as his own. Shears was no longer alone, he was now something to someone. He had someone who cared for him.

"Y-Yes..." Error shifted, Shears eyes were now alight with something Error couldn't understand. Smile giving off something positive and his face was now flushed. Maybe he was getting sick? Fainting from magic depletion was never a good thing, that much Error at least knows even if that was something he sure is impossible to happen to him. If he can get up from being cut in half, then he's sure having very low magic levels - _and that's only if he can have low magic levels. His magic, all his stats, are glitched beyond glitched_ \- are going to do nothing to him. "You have made me feel better. More then better even, I have not felt this good in many years."

**"oH..."** Error tilted his head, kneeling down to put away his violin. **"SaME!"** Error grinned to Shears as he put everything away. **"i hAVEn'T felT liKE thIS iN a lONG TimE....WhiLE SanE. mY INSanITY DayS aRE sTiLL a BiT blURRy."** Error muttered at the end, trying to think on it. But in the end, this was all the truth to Error. He now had a friend, someone who enjoys hanging out with him even though he is essentially a mass murderer with the highest body count in the whole Multiverse. Error has even taken more SOULS then Reaper has, as ReaperTale had came after him and Error actually does his job unlike Reaper - who honestly has some issues from what Error could tell. Reaper acted like he killed people and Monsters himself, but all he did was take the SOULS of the ones who are already dead. And then he acts like it's Error's fault for him reaping others, when in fact that Error is just doing his job like Reaper himself. Never mind that he lazes around, foster offs his job to his brother, admits proudly to being a sadist, and has tried to kill Chaos more then once for just doing their own job too. What is balance without chaos after all?

In the end, Error can safely say that Reaper needs some professional help.

And this was coming from Error himself. The skeleton Monster who knows he has too many issues to count himself. But then again, Error will admit to needing professional help, but all the help in the world wouldn't do anything. His issues are too far away from mortal ones after all, no one would be able to. He would also admit that all Monsters in some way or another need professional help. But do they go get it when they can in a post-pacifist run for whatever time they have before the human child screws with them all again? No. No, they don't. Because no one like that can help them. RESETS are not something a normal person would believe to.

But what about unprofessional help? There are ton of other Sanses they could talk to about this, but do they? No.

The only thing that bugs Error is that they all have the chance to get help, to make friends and love so freely, where he doesn't and they _squander_ it. They could build a support system, yet they chose not to. Seeing it as if they were the only ones suffering. Error had made support systems for the Charas and Dark Sanses, they all know what to do if he is not there as he can't be there all the time. If they fall back, there will be others to catch them. Error himself didn't have a support system, he had no one to fall back on. Children should not have to deal with the adult's problems, the adult should not talk or use the child as a sounding board or anything like that. Error sees them as his, but not as his friends. They are his to protect, even from himself and his problems. They should not hear his issues and problems like that, not when their world is already fucked up for being just who they are and their jobs.

All Sanses and those in their place are more alike then they like to admit to. At least Error knows and accepts to being fucked up beyond help. The others are still in denial about themselves, trying to push their issues and problems on others. Making scapegoats to make them feel better. Error would know, he's the more commonly used scapegoat.

It's one of the reasons he is trying so hard to be a good friend, to try his best for Shears. Shears is much like him in many ways, and the opposite in even more ways. This is Error's chance to have something good, to have a light in his life. To have someone to hang out with and have fun without worry about being stab in the back or to worry too much. With the Charas, he worries for them all the time. Fate be damned for doing this to children, for scarring them so. With Nightmare's gang, he worries that Ink is finally going to get ride of them all. To finally twist them into something like he is. He never wants anyone to go through what he has went through.

With Shears on the other hand, while worrying that Ink and Fate will find him and take him away, Error doesn't have to worry too hard as Shears is not apart of the balance and no one knows about him. Gives the other Monster more freedom in ways Error will never experience. But then again, with him being around Shears, it might bring more trouble to the other...If not needed, Shears can easily be removed. Not that Error would allow that, but Fate and Ink or just about anyone would try something that might end badly for everyone... **_'Shit. I don't think I thought this through all the way...There are so many ways this could go wrong! Then again, that is the definition of 'winging it'....Oh stars, this is all going to end horribly isn't it? This is why I don't deserve nice things like friends or freedom to make choices...'_**

While Error was having these deep, twisting, downhill thoughts, trying to think on just what he was doing with doubts now swirling in his mind, Shears was too flustered to even speak.

Error just told Shears that he felt better just by meeting him, just by seeing him.

It made him want to cry. Finally. Finally, Shears now had a friend. Not at all like THEM. Error wasn't a fake, Error was pure in ways that he shouldn't be yet is. Error wouldn't leave him all alone, he would keep coming back because it makes Error's day. All the better for Shears, who would never let his friend go for anything for Error's visits make Shears's day as well.

"Error..." Error was pulled from his downward spiral thoughts from the gentle call. Shaking his head to move the thoughts away from him, he turned his attention to Shears as he closed the violin case with everything properly put away in it. "What is it you wish to do now?" Shears questioned with a smile, happy to do whatever as long as he was with Error.

**"....havE yOU EvER lEfT thIS plAcE?"** Error questioned, looking around at all the colorful threads and endless white that made up TailoredTale. Shears had once mentioned to him during the sawing lesson he gave the other that this world used to not look like this. Error took it that this small AU used to be a Undertale or something like that before changing up, a copy that turned original. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened - Aftertale anyone? - and it sure wouldn't be the last. But Error has no idea the details on it, which is fine to him, and if the other has ever seen a post-pacifist rout. **"bEEn AboVE grOUND?"**

"No. I am sad to say I have yet to leave this place in any way." Shears sadly smiled, shaking his head in negative.

**"thEN i'LL TakE yOU ouT. WhEREevER yOU WanT."** Error answered, thinking on the places he would have to avoid. Most OuterTales were out unless they were just developing or in the middle of a run with the human child. A lot of small worlds - those that are not AU's. Much like TailoredTale, they are small and one dimensional. Though, unlike this world he was in, they did not have any Sanses in them. - and underdeveloped AU's should be fine as long as Ink or Dream isn't there. A Post-Pasifist rout could be done too, that way they could go anywhere in the world technically as Monsters have been freed - for however long it lasts before a RESET. "whAT kIND oF woRLD dO yOU wanT tO sEE fiRsT?"

SOUL pounding, Shears was stunned and couldn't speak. He never thought of leaving, thought there was no way for him to leave. It wasn't like he could teleport, that would take too much magic. And he wasn't like Error, who could make portals to other worlds like it was easy as eating candies. This little world of his has just gotten bigger, way bigger.

_"Do not go! This is a trap! You will only get hurt in the end, too many unknowns!"_

Ignoring the voice, Shears lifted up a hand to Error, eyes hopeful and dazed. _'It doesn't matter if it is dangerous.'_ Shears smiled softly when Error reached down and took his hand. _'Error will protect me from all such things.'_

Even with that thought, it seemed to be too much. To just leave right now scared him, yet at the same time it was something he wanted more then ever. To see the worlds, to see just how different they are. Apprehension gripped him... But maybe Error has a way out of this? To help him ease in to leaving?

"I...I would love to do so, yet I am terrified my dear Error." Error blinked, rubbing his stitching once more and giving him his full attention. Even flustered, Shears forged on. "I-I know you will protect me if something dreadful were to happen...yet while I want to leave, I am wavering as it seems to be a too big of a jump."

Error hummed at what Shears was telling him. He didn't understand what the other was saying too well. No, he got it, but he didn't understand why Shears felt this way. When in the Anti-VOID, all Error wanted to do was leave. But the why doesn't matter, all that matters is that Shears is feeling this way. Besides, there was a easy fix to this.

**"okAY thEN."** Error nodded to show that he got what the smaller was saying. **"iF yOU Don'T WanT tO lEavE juST yET, iT's oKAY. iNSTeaD oF _takING_ yOU ANywhERE, i'LL _shOW_ yOU EvERYthING."**

Just as Shears opened his mouth to ask something, Error was already moving. With a snap of his fingers, one-way portals came alive all around them.

Shears's eyes widened in surprise and amazement as colors even more colorful then his threads came to life. Soft noises coming from each portal, each one showing something new and inspiring in a way.

Seeing Shears trying to look at every portal at the same time made Error snort in amusement. It reminded him of a child almost, seeing something new for the first time. Gaining Shears's attention once more, Error pointed to the portal closest portal, it showed a AU made out of gingerbread. **"thEsE pORtaLS aRE aLL oNE-WAY. mEanING thAT WE CaN sEE anD hEaR thEM, tHEY caN'T sEE oR hEaR uS. iT's lIKE a TV yOU couLD saY."** Error smirked, looking to all the worlds playing around them. **"thIS IS onLY a SMaLL pORtiON oF thE mulTIvERsE, vERY SMaLL. jUSt lET mE knOW iF yOU WanT TO sEE soMEthING diFFEREnt oR tHE kIND yoU WanT TO sEE. I'M SuRE i CaN fiND iT oR soMEthiNG cloSE TO iT."**

"Amazing..." Shears breathed out, eyes sparkling at all the different worlds. One world caught his eye, Monsters and people wearing clothing much like his own or looked like it. "What is that one Error?"

With that, Error started to explain and show Shears all the different places. Quieting some portals to hear others better, enlarging others to see them better, as the Destroyer explained all that he knew about whatever world or AU had caught Shears attention. Shears soon found out that Error didn't care what questions he asked, the glitch would answer the best that he can. Eventually, both were sitting, watching what Error called 'Undernovela' and sharing the chocolate that Error had given Shears the last visit. While Error might not need to eat, he still ate it after he offered.

"My dear Error," Error hummed, tilting his head to look at him. A Spanish guitar playing all around them from the portal. "you know you do not have to do all this for me." Shears couldn't help but tell the other. He would hate for the other to be obliged to do anything for him. Just having Error by him, to see him, was enough for him. "This is doing too much." Shears shook his head with a giggling, only to stop and freeze when another bigger hand grabbed his, another larger hand coming to cup his cheek. Looking up, he was greeted with Error looking down at him with a serious face.

**"i hAVE tO Do tHIs, tHIS anD mORE."** Error disagreed bluntly, making Shears's eyes widen. **"yOU DOn'T KNOKW thIS shEaRS, bUT yOU aRE tHE bEst tHinG to HAPpEN tO ME iN maNY YEaRS. fOR thE fiRsT tIME, i HAvE a FRIEND. aND EvEN thoUGH i aM pUTTIng yOU IN DangER bY juST seEing yOU, YoU Don'T MINd."** The taller skeleton looked so confused and shocked at this, like he couldn't understand why anyone would want to see him. **"i hAVE nO iDEa whaT I AM doINg. i AM bROkEN iN manY WaYS, mY mIND iS noT hEalthY anD i DOn'T unDeRstaND SoCiaL inTeRActIONs. sO i'M pReTTY muCh wiNGinG thiS aLL. ANd do yOU knOW whY?"** Shears lightly shook his head in negative, SOUL fluttering and pounding. **"bEcauSE yOU DesERve IT. yOU aRE onE oF mINE, AS i aM onE of yOURs. i DON'T haVE muCh to CaLL my oWN, yOU knoW? i DOn'T havE manY tO spOil eiTHER."** Error grinned largely, thumb running up and down on Shears's stitching. **"i miGhT mEsS uP a loT, buT thIS iS thE ONLy WaY i CaN shoW yOU WhaT yOU MEaN tO mE. thE bEsT ThiNG tO EvER hapPENEd tO mE desERvEs thE bEsT, riGHT? i miGHt noT bE thE GreatEST FriEND, buT i WanT tO tRY aND bE."**

_...ba-thump..._

"I-I see..." Breathing out, Shears could feel his SOUL going a thousand miles a hour. Face feeling too hot and feeling so dizzy, Shears couldn't breath. Lifting up a hand, Shears cupped the larger hand on his cheek with a lightly shaking hand.

_...ba-thump..._

Looking up at Error, Shears was hit with what the other was doing for him. Error was putting so much on the line to see him, doing all that he can for Shears just because he can. Error called him the 'best thing to ever happen to him' so bluntly and truthfully. Error truly belived that Shears was the best to happen to him, that he deserved the best just because of this 'fact' alone.

_...ba-ba-thump...._

Taking so much time, so much dedication, just to use it for Shears. Error was doing so much just for him. The taller has just essentially said that he would do just about anything for him. Dedication. Error has already given him something so priceless - just being near the other was enough for him!

_....ba-thump-ba-thump...._

Yet Error has gone beyond the call of friendship. He has given Shears gifts, one made by his own hand and magic, putting his own self into the gift. He went to protect Shears even when there was no threat, had been ready to fight to the death for Shears - Shears could still see that fire burning in Error's eyes as he held him close, magic wrapping all around him as if it was a shield. He has played him music so that he wouldn't be drowned in the silence, so that Shears could feel better. He offered to take him anywhere, yet when Shears admitted to wanting to yet was terrified to right at the moment, Error made the worlds come to him instead of taking him to the worlds.

_....thump-thump-ba-thump....._

"Error..." breathing out in a whisper, the guitar still playing from the portal was only background noise to him now, Shears looked only to Error. "My dear sweet Error...you are too good to me."

_...ba-thump...._

Error chuckled, and all Shears could see was Error bathed in the golden light coming from the portal. Music playing in the background as Error softly talked to him with a laughter in his voice. **"i WouLDn'T go tHAt FaR. bUT iN tHE ENd, hoW coULd i bE anyThiNG bUT tO SucH a EnChanTIng, devinE skELEtON liKE yOU?"**

_..Ba-ba-thump!....._

_'Oh...'_ Shears thought to himself, flustered beyond belief. What was going on finally hitting him across the face, realization dawning on him. _'Oh my goodness....'_

_'So this is what falling in love feels like.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in contact with JuneTheGlassesBearer to make sure that Shears is as close to as they made him to be. Answering any and all questions I have on Shears, no matter if they seem stupid or random. Everything from likes to dislikes, to his background and how his magic works, to even how Shears would react to certain things or people in the setting of this story. They even gave me permission to take liberties with him and change him up a bit if I have to - but I don't want to do that. I love Shears just the way he is, and I want him to shine in this with Error.
> 
> One of the questions I had asked was how would Shears realize that he is in love, has a crush, or just falling for him in general. After all, Error is obvious to others feelings and it would either take something drastic or random for him to realize his feelings. JuneTheGlassesBearer told me that Shears would realize it after seeing how Error treats him, how much dedication and thought he puts into everything for Shears alone. Just how YOLO Error is in their friendship - Which I laughed at this part because it is so true! Error is so YOLO in this friendship!
> 
> There is also the fact that Error is a unconscious and not intentional at all romantic and flirt. What he sees as 'truths', others see as flirting. What lengths he goes for others can come off as romantic at times because of how far he is willing to go. With how dedicated, YOLO, and everything else that makes Error, well Error, Shears wouldn't take long to fall for Error. JuneTheGlassesBearer told me that Shears would realize his feelings for the other easily when realizing just how much Error does and is doing for him.
> 
> So, a big thanks for JuneTheGlassesBearer once more for doing this and giving me permission to use their OC, the lovely Shears!
> 
> Also, Error knows he is fucked up in the mind and SOUL, that he has issues beyond issues and is kinda okay with it. Oh, he hates his job, the situation he is in for life, and a lot more things that are going on in his life, but he is fine with the fact that he is broken in ways that would kill others. What angers him is that the other Sanses and Monsters have the chance to get help, to make a support system, and in general have friends and find love, and then don't - where as Error doesn't have that kind of choices or chances. It's why he is so happy and trying so hard with Shears, as he has never had this kind of chance.
> 
> It's also one of the reasons Error has been going back and forth with how worried he should be over Shears. This is new territory for Error, and it shows.
> 
> Error refuses to talk to the Charas and Nightmare's gang about his problems because he sees them as his children unknowingly. Parents should not dump their problems on their kids, it's not healthy to do so and can mess up the child for life. While Error might not think so, he is a good parent as shown in my other stories that have Papa!Error.
> 
> The chapter name is because of Shears realizing his feelings if you couldn't tell.
> 
> Now, on to the next chapter I go! I will bring my OTP to life even if it is the last thing I do!


	4. Jealous Green Fabrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f98d8a7c1e653de7294a17f6dbf5ad38/tumblr_p1ijeqGUO11wgq4nfo1_1280.jpg
> 
> I do not own the picture, JuneTheGlassesBearer made this! String Stitches!Error(Flaw) and Shears look so good. And Shears is so tiny compared to Error, it's adorable. This Ship is my OTP and life, no one can say any different! Someone had asked me in my inbox what would Shears make Error to wear, and if Error would wear it. I had asked JuneTheGlassesBearer the question so that I could pass it on, as I can only state that Error would wear anything Shears would make with pride. They told me that Shears would make Error a yukata. So, here is Error - where he is holding hands with Shears - in a male yukata. The one in the corner makes Error look like a ninja as it is not a yukata - which I love! Flaw/Error in Naruto, he would take all the abused children and missing-nin under his wing, making the villages and ninja's so paranoid!
> 
> Anyway, I will be using what Error is wearing - where he is holding Shears's hand - in this chapter. Just to give everyone a visual. So, when I say Error is wearing a yukata, he is wearing the one in the picture above.
> 
> I just made this ship this month, not even a week ago, and it already has a ship name! DoubleStrings! Here's hoping that many other names come alive and that this ship goes down in history. I ship DoubleStrings (ErrorxShears) too much to even think on stopping this crazy train now!
> 
> I also came up with a new nickname for this Error in the story. It used to be Threads, but to me it didn't really fit. It didn't go with the others nicknames, nor is this threadverse - made and owned by JuneTheGlassesBearer - so I wanted to come up with something that went with the others. 
> 
> Blue Strings of Mercy!Error is Static. Twisted!Error is Glitchy. HWHBB!Error is Erratum. String Stitches!Error is Flaw from now on. The reason I call him Flaw is because he knows he is full of flaws. Shears also has flaws and both are missing pieces and have open spaces to be filled - that are going to be filled in by one another.
> 
> I also came up with a nickname for Become Mine And Mine Alone(BMAMA)!Error. His nickname is Delusion. This is for many reasons. Many, many reasons.
> 
> The reasons for these nicknames are for me to be able to keep track of them all when I talk about them all. Calling them all Error would be confusing at best, down right headache inducing at worst. It also takes less time this way as I don't have to put the titles with it all, so that everyone can know which Error I am talking about.
> 
> On to the chapter! I am filled with MOTIVATION and IMAGINATION!

**"thIS ONE iS EcHOtaLE."** Error waved his hand, making a portal move to come close to him and Shears, showing a very tall Sans that had cracks on his skull much like Gaster had. **"tHE saNS aND GastER fusED togEthER IN tHE 'EcHO' AU'S."**

They have been at this for three days. Error showing Shears all the worlds and AU's through his portals. Only pausing to sew and knit together, Error to play some music, or for Shears to sleep. As Error didn't need to sleep, he would either leave the AU to visit others - _give the Charas some dolls or checking in on Nightmare's gang_ \- as he had the time for now and come back just after Shears wakes up or just before. It was a nice change for Error, who was used to the endless screaming and destroying. Made him wish he had overdone the destroying before so that he could take a break like this years ago. Thinking on it, Ink would have done something drastic if he did it too many times. Best to think on this option later on to see if it was something he could try more then once.

Shears brightly smiled, standing as close as he could by Error, leaning on him lightly. Error had twitched and glitched, glancing down at him in confusion, but said nothing against it and went on to showing him all the different worlds that the Multiverse had to offer. In one hand, he held the Error doll, the other hand held onto Error's scarf. After realizing his feelings, all Shears wanted to do was be as close to Error as he could. Basking in the feeling of falling in love, something he honestly thought he would never be able to do.

"So many worlds..." Shears muttered before gently smiling up at Error. "It makes my own look so small does it not?"

**"yET yOUr'S iS bEttER thEN thEIRs WILL EvER bE."** Error scoffed glancing out to the many portals.

Shears blinked, now curious. "Why is that so my dear Error?"

**"bEcaUSE yOUR hErE."** Error bluntly stated this as a fact, a flash of color catching his eyes. Moving to find the flash, and not seeing how flustered Shears got, a few things happened after Error caught sight of the fast moving colors and found out what it was.

First Error jerked out of Shears hold, eyes burning and forgetting for a moment that all the portals were one way. That they would interact and go through, but the others on the other side can not. **"iNK!"**

Ink was moving across the AU's at a fast speed. Most likely to check up on all his creations. It took a moment, but Error recalled that Ink can't see him and Shears. Instincts were a hard thing to ignore, especially for Error. He had moved before he knew what he was doing.

Next, because of Error moving so fast, Shears stumbled and about fell. But because of his LUCK stats - _which were WAY higher then the average Monster, in fact most likely higher then anyone's_ \- he didn't fall flat on his face. Instead, he caught himself by grabbing onto Error's coat. And as Error is stronger then the average Monster, and Shears is quite smaller then Error, it was a simple thing to do. The only issue, is that this took two hands to do this.

Seeing something else move, Error's head snapped to attention. All Error and Shears could do was watch in shock as the Error doll went flying into a portal.

Error blankly watched it go through, a thud sounding out and a very familiar voice soon calling out. "What the-!?"

**_'Shit.'_** Error was just about to look down at Shears and offer to make a new doll. He knew the smaller one favored the doll for whatever reason, so he was just about to get ready to make a new one and that be that.

What he did not expect was to see Shears gunning for the portal, jumping after the doll for all he was worth.

**"shIT!"** Error cursed, wanting nothing more to start banging his head on the floor. **_'Why would Shears do that?! It's just a stupid doll! I can make more and better ones anytime!'_** Error had a feeling this is was all his fault, because it always was. But there was no time to drown in dark thoughts right now. His presence in the AU is going to cause problems, but he had to get Shears back. Hopefully that certain Monster will know Shears is innocent and not try anything there.

Not even a second later after these thoughts, Error was gone and through the portal.

**_-UnderSwap, Original, Before Shears Jumps In-_ **

"What the-!?" Honey called out from by the front door as he walked in, something soft yet hard hit his skull. Rubbing his skull, he looked to the floor to see a dark doll. Picking it up, multicolored button eyes greeted him. So, that was the hard thing that hit him. Blinking, he took a closer look. Scowling, Honey figured out that it was a doll that looked like Error.

Stomping to the couch, Honey held the small doll with his pointer finger and thumb, it was hanging down by it's scarf. He was just glad that Berry was up in his room, he didn't need to see this thing. It made him wonder if Error was doing this on purpose, as how else would a Error doll get in here? 

With a harsh sigh and glare to the doll, Honey was about to sit down when a thump sounded out behind him.

Honey shot around, blinking in shock to find a short skeleton - a Sans - in a kimono like dress, shawl, and with flowers on his head. The eyes though made Honey shiver, they just gave off a feel to them.

The skeleton was pouting harshly at him, pointing at him angrily. "Unhand my precious doll this instant you-you ruffian!"

"Wha-?" Was the only thing Honey got out before everything hurt.

**BANG!**

**_THUMP!_ **

The skeleton apparently didn't want to wait, taking off his shoe and throwing it in a split second. So fast that Honey would have been impressed if not for the pain as fell back from the force of the throw, hitting the ground with a huge thump that made his bones rattle.

_'I shouldn't have gotten up today...'_ Honey whined internally while he laid there, hearing the skeleton say something to someone, letting him know that someone else has landed in the house from stars knows where. Although he didn't hear anyone moving or coming in...

Moving his upper body up, the shoe falling to the ground, Honey rubbed his face before opening his eyes. His eyes flared orange, hand now harshly gripping his own face, not registering the pain anymore.

**"E R R O R ."**

Error stood there next to the smaller skeleton. Multicolored eyes stared down at him, and all Honey could feel was hatred and anger. His vision turning orange from the magic, Honey shot up. Summoning his magic, he-

**BANG!**

As one, all three skeletons looked up. A bedroom door was now thrown open, a very small skeleton jumping onto the railing to see what was going on the first floor. Honey paled at seeing his brother, Berry, out of his room. "Bro! Go back-!"

"Brother?!" Berry gasped out in shock, not noticing the two new arrivals. "What is going on-!" Berry had started to say, only to still and stop once he caught sight of the two others downstairs. Starry eyes go wide and bright.

"Bro, don't-!" Honey started to say, but it was too late.

"ERROR!" Berry screamed out in joy, flinging himself off the railing to Error with the brightest grin ever.

Now, Error had some expectations when coming through the portal.

First expectation was that Honey - Underswap!Papyrus - would attack him without remorse, not paying what he was doing all too mind. He was right on the front, so he had moved Shears behind him to protect the other from any attacks that might come. Honey wasn't paying Shears any mind, the smaller skeleton would get stuck in the cross fire if he wasn't careful.

Then the expectation of a fight happening before leaving with Shears was pretty much the only one left.

Turns out Error was wrong. Sure, the first one had happened, mostly, but after that? Time to start at the beginning then. Error swiftly and silently came in to see Honey sprawled out on the floor, doll laying a few feet from Honey, one of Shears's shoes on Honey's face for whatever reason, and now he had Berry excited to see him - _Which he should in fact, not be. The last time he saw the starry eyed skeleton was when he let him go after he kidnapped him. He should not be that happy to see him...unless it is to gleefully strangle him._ \- and jumping from a dangerous height to normal Monsters right into his - _the most dangerous Monster's_ \- arms.

Error caught the smaller skeleton - _Really, Berry hasn't grown at all in the years. He still only came up to his hips if that._ \- and loosely yet carefully held him, looking massively confused for all the world to see.

"Error!" Berry brightly smiled, star eyes dancing as he leaned back, hands clinching Error's scarf as he looked up at the destroyer so happily. "I missed you!"

Something in Error warmed....and broke.

Slowly, Error smiled down at Berry sadly, eyes speaking so many words that he wanted to say. **"i....i MISSed YoU tOO bErRy."** The glitch quietly admitted.

While Berry was talking up a storm to Error, who was giving him most of his attention, Shears stiffened behind Error.

Stepping around Error, Shears watched with wide eyes as Error and this so called Berry talked to one another, smiles on their faces and eyes, with only one thought going through his head as he stared.

_'Love rival.'_

**"-WE CamE foR ThE doLL."** Error then glanced to Shears's feet, one of them missing a shoe. **"...anD shOE, thAt'S aLL."**

"I see!" Berry smiled as he jumped out of Error's arms, bouncing to where he brother stood frozen. Berry picked both up, only for Honey to grab him by the handkerchief around his neck. Huffing in annoyance, Berry was able to toss the shoe to Error - _who caught it with no trouble_ \- before Honey dragged him into the kitchen, Error doll still in hand.

Error blankly watched it all before turning to look down at Shears, shoe in hand. **"hErE ShEaRS."** Error said, offering the shoe.

Shears just turned away with a glare that looked like a pout, refusing to talk to Error. A green monster taking over.

Error frowned in confusion, not really getting what was wrong. He glanced to the shoe, then to where Berry and Honey are standing out of sight in the kitchen. A light bulb went off in his head. Error sighed, he really messed things up, didn't he? Well, time to try and make things better, as he can never make things right.

When Error knelt down on one knee, shoe in hand, Shears's head whipped around to look at the glitch in shock. Error smiled at the smaller, now closer to his height yet still smaller then him even when kneeling. Shears flushed at the smile, SOUL going a hundred miles, and it got worse when Error held up his shoe and lightly grabbed his arm; Helping him put on his shoe.

**"i'M soRRy i DiDn'T gET yOUR dOLL bAcK."** Error apologized, thinking that Shears silence was because of the doll. **"AS soOn AS bErRY ComES bACk, i'LL GeT iT foR yOU..oR i coULD makE yOU a nEw ONE iF yOU'D likE?"** Error asked as he slipped the shoe back onto Shears's foot. **"a bEttER oNE? yOU'VE sEEn tHE oTHER mONSTERs thROuGH tHE poRTalS, i COuLD maKE yOU oNE oF tHEm."**

The green Monster died before it even got a chance to show itself to Error.

"Oh, my dear sweet Error!" Shears smiled gently, eyes soft yet holding something in them that Error couldn't read. "I am not angry about that, I do not wish for a new doll. But I do wish to hold the doll you made for me sooner rather then later. I know you will get it back for me, so please, do not worry over that. I trust you."

Error cheeks slowly turned yellow, making Shears giggle. Laying a gently hand on Error's shoulder, now that he could reach it as Error was still kneeling, Shears put his foot down. "But I wonder something..." Error looked to him in question, tilting his head. Shears's eyes were filled with something that he couldn't read as he tilted his head to the kitchen. "Who....Who is Berry to you?"

Error looked slightly befuddled at the random question, but answered anyway. **"bErRy...iS oNE oF _mINE_. OR, i ShoULD saY thAT i SeE hiM As mINE, EvEN thoUGh i ShouLDn'T."** Error looked down, letting go of Shears while he did so. To Error, Berry was in the same category as Nightmare's gang or the Charas, but he knew he didn't have that right to claim him as such. **"bUT...iN a FiT oF maDnESS...i...TriED To DEsTRoy THIs AU. i ToOK bErRY AWaY."** The glitch shook his head, whispering it all as if admitting to all his sins. **"loNeLineSS DEsTRoyED mY mIND. i...iT WaS So nICe TO juSt BE bY soMEONE _alIVE_. SomEONE _bREathING_. bUt i lET hIM GO aT tHE END...i knEW i COuLDn'T kEEP hIM, tHE anTi-VOID wouLD havE maDE hiM inTO anoTHER gliTCh."**

A small hand light touched his cheek, making Error raise his eyes once more. Shears's gentle smiling face greeted him, eyes warm yet so sad at the same time.

"Loneliness can kill a person just as much as turn them into something different, my dear Error. I know this well." Shears lightly ran his thumb down the blue marks going down Error's face. It broke his SOUL, knowing that that the taller had cried so much that he had been branded by it. "I do not blame you for whatever you have done in your time of madness. It is no one's fault but Fate's and that Creator."

**_'"I do not blame you for whatever you have done in your time of madness."'_** Error's eyes burned. How long has he wanted that? For someone to tell him that they didn't blame him for all the destruction that he was forced to cause? It was something like out of a dream for him made all the sweeter because Shears said it. His friend is telling him this.

His only friend was telling him that he didn't blame him or hate him.

**"C-CaN i HuG yOU?"** Error blurted out, face serious even as his cheeks were stained yellow by now. He raised his arms up, but stopped his hands before they could touch Shears. He had no idea what he was doing or asking for, but he wanted it. To just let everything out, to let Shears know that Error was...he didn't know what he was anymore. But he thinks that's okay. Error wasn't the best with words, he knew this. So he'll show it. **"....pLEaSE?"**

Ffu...ffuffuffuffu~!" Shears flushed pink, nodding before letting his hand that was on Error's cheek slip past to go over his shoulder. His other hand doing the same. "Of course you can Error! You can hug me anytime you wish."

Even kneeling, Error was still slightly taller even though he was closer to Shears's height. So, Error's hesitant hands brought Shears to his chest, laying his head on top of the other. Feeling Shears breath, the other's SoulBeat made him feel warm. Made his SOUL feel lighter then it has in years.

Something in his SOUL whispered that he would like to keep Shears right where he was, not wanting to let him go. Maybe for just this once he could listen to his own SOUL instead of Fate?

Shears, meanwhile, was feeling flustered and like he could float away if Error wasn't holding him down. Nuzzling his head into the taller's chest, Shears smiled at hearing the strong SoulBeat in the chest before him. In Error's strong arms, Shears felt safe from everything and anything.

Love, it made Shears want to stay where he was, never wanting to let go of Error for anyone or anything.

**_-With Berry & Honey, Before Error & Shears Hug-_ **

"Brother!" Berry huffed, finally able to get out of Honey's hold by the time they were hidden from sight. "That is enough! What is the problem here?" Barry shook his head, arms crossed and Error doll still in hand.

" _My problem?_ " Honey raised both his brows, face sarcastic while he whispered harshly. He gestured to the living room. "My _problem_ is that we have the _Destroyer in our living room_ , the one who, you know, kidnapped you and tried to destroy our AU! The one who you hugged for some weird reason! Berry, he was your kidnapper for star's sake!" Honey then took in a deep breath, as if that would calm him down. "Never mind that for whatever reason, he now has someone with him." Honey scoffed. "Maybe Error kidnapped him too? Can't see any other reason someone would hang out with that no good monster. Don't even know why he's still alive-"

"Honey!" Honey straightened at the sudden snap. Berry had never sounded like that, so he was rightfully shocked. The taller brother looked down at Berry's serious face, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Listen to me for once in your life; Error wasn't in the right frame of mind when he took me and attack our AU." Berry harshly waved his arm when Honey opened his mouth, stopping the other from talking. "No. I said listen to me. Do not talk to me right now, just _listen_. Do you understand me? Nod for yes."

Honey gulped, a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. He nodded after a moment, feeling slightly scared. He had never seen his bro get like this ever.

"Good." Berry nodded before pointing to the living room. "In there is a Monster who has been through too much, even when he took me and destroyed everything. But you know what? Error didn't do anything too bad to me. Oh, he threatened me. But he never went through with it. The most he did was tell me about the Multiverse and knit together as we watched UnderNovela together." Berry breathed in, eyes no longer stars as he stared up into his brother's face. "Now. I want you too look in there, watch them for a moment, and then look me in the eyes and tell me for certain that Error has kidnapped the other. Because I can tell you just from being in there for a second that Error did no such thing."

With a slight glare, Honey stood straight, peeking around the corner expecting just about anything. Maybe even Error threatening the other for whatever imagined slight the glitch came up with.

Just about anything didn't include seeing Error kneeling down, helping the dress wearing skeleton put back on his shoe with gentle and soft movements.

Feeling numb, all the tall skeleton could do was watch. Seeing Error so open, the other skeleton soon loosing his pout to smile. When the other touched Error, Honey had tensed, thinking that everything was about to go to hell. But it didn't. Instead, the Destroyer had looked so lost, yet so bittersweet in a way Honey couldn't even beginning to explain. Then, Error opened his arms, not touching the other. Laughter, then the one in a dress hugged Error.

Seeing Error slowly and hesitantly hug back was something Honey never thought he would see.

"Are you starting to see now?" Berry questioned softly, before his eyes turned back into bright stars. Not waiting for a answer, Berry bounded into the living room with a bright grin. "Error! I want a hug too~!"

Honey watched blankly as both Error and the other let each other go. Error with a blink and puzzled look and the other with a harsh pout. The pout grew deeper when both Error and Berry hugged once more. Honey sighed, closing his eyes and felt like he was at war with himself as he walked out of the kitchen. "I think I'm just going to go down to Muffet's....."

Error lightly took the doll from Berry before letting the smaller go. Getting up, he handed the doll to a still pouting Shears. Shears took the doll and swiftly put it back into his sleeve for safe keeping.

**"i thInK WE shOUld bE hEaDIng OUT NOw."** Error sighed, getting ready to make a portal. He hadn't missed the glares that Honey were giving him. Although, they felt less threatening then usual....

"Wait!" Berry latched onto Error, making the other flinch and glitch at the sudden touch. "Please! Stay just a little while longer?" Berry beamed up at Error's stricken face. "I missed you. Please, just hang out here for just a while longer?"

Twitching, Error glanced around before his eyes landed on Honey. Honey's SOUL dropped at the _scared_ look directed at him. The Destroyer of Universes looked _scared_. No, looking closer, it wasn't so much as fear, but of _uncertainty_. It was like the glitch was expecting him to attack him while he had the chance, to scream and yell until the glitch had no choice in the matter. But that implied that the glitch would listen to him. Which was weird on it's own. And while a part of him wanted to do that, not wanting the kidnapper anywhere near his brother...

Another, larger part of him could still hear his Bro's scolding. Something in him was questioning what was going on, what did he miss so badly? In the end, he wanted answers. So, Honey was willing to listen and follow his bro's lead to get those answers. For now, Honey would watch Error as close as he can to figure out just what was going on.

While the stare down of Honey and Error was going on, Berry felt something crawling up his back and drilling a hole into the back of his skull.

Slowly turning his head, Berry's starry eyes shrunk down to small dots.

Standing there was a pouting Shears. His hands tightly made into fists, a dark shadow all around him. The blue clad skeleton now knew what death felt like. In the hypnotic eyes, he could see his end in them. Berry gulped, sweat starting to form, clinging tighter to Error for safety just made the shadow darker and pout deeper. Hit with a weird and strange idea, Berry kept his eyes on the other. Then, he lent forward, and lightly nuzzled his skull into Error's chest.

The pout grew to dangerous levels.

The dark shadow might as well have became a storm cloud.

And if the other could, Berry knew by now that he would be on fire now at the least. That, or picking up off the ground from being hit. The fists were shaking more and more, showing how much the other was holding himself back from doing anything hurtful or crazy.

_'Oh my stars....'_ Suddenly, the fear was gone when the smallest skeleton in the house realized what was going on. Excitement and hope bloomed inside his SOUL. _'Is...Is this love?! Is he in love with Error?! OH MY STARS! YES!'_

Berry could have jumped for joy and started dancing. Finally! Finally Error has a chance at love.

Now if only said love would stop looking at him like he wanted Berry to die a horrible death. That, or break his arms. Berry had a feeling the other wasn't feeling picky at the moment with how hard the other was pouting at him.

Quickly letting go of Error, Berry brought back his attention.

"Error, who is your friend?" Berry smiled happily when Error looked down to him.

**"thIS IS shEaRS."** Error gestured to Shears, looking worriedly confused at the dress clad skeleton's pout. **"hE'S fROM tailoREDtalE."**

"Then why don't you and Honey show Shears around the town!" Berry brightly grinned as he waved his brother over. "I'll get lunch ready for when you get back! I know it's been a while since you last ate Error...." Berry sadly frowned at the last part before perking right up. "So I'll make you the best lunch ever!"

**"WhAT."** Error glanced to look at Honey, who was still just staring at him. Error didn't take this as a good sign. **"bErRy i ReaLLy dOn'T tHINk-"**

"No." Everyone turned to a stone-faced Shears. "I will cook for Error." Berry suddenly felt like he should run when Shears looked down at him, grimed face. "Only. Me."

With raised brows, Honey suddenly noticed the tension in the room. Glancing around, it seemed like Error was the only one oblivious about it. In fact, the glitching skeleton seemed down right confused. _'Just what is going on?! First the Destroyer and his friend shows up, and now this? What's next?!'_

Clearing his throat, Berry tried to think up something to try and ease the tension away. It seems Error has attracted quite the jealous type. Which he should! It just means that Error will be loved twice as much if not more! "Um...Oh, I know!" Berry beamed up at a still pouting Shears, just wanting to get along with Error's hopefully soon to be DateMate. "Why don't we make something together? I'm a good cook you know!" Berry winked with a grin. "Error even said so once he tried my Taco!"

Berry said the wrong thing.

Shears frowned tightly, mind grinding to a halt. While this...this Berry sounded and seemed like a good Monster, this could not stand. This small and admittedly adorable Monster was in his way of love - his only love. This Monster had cuteness where as Shears did not, giving him a leg over him already just in the look department! Now, here was this small Monster bragging to him that Error already said his cooking was the best?!

No. This will not stand.

_'Challenge accepted my dear Love Rival.'_ Shears folded his arms, if he was holding a fan, he would have snapped it shut tightly. "If this is the way you want this to be, then it shall." Both Berry and Honey sighed, only to nearly fall face first once Shears continued. "You shall cook your best dish, as I make mine. Then, and only then, Error will eat and decide who the _best_ cook is." Shears lightly sniffed, nearly stomping as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"Oh, no! that's not what I-" Berry tried to explain as he followed Shears into the kitchen.

Soon their voices faded the farther they got. Leaving both Honey and Error by the front door.

**"bUT...i DoN'T nEEd TO EaT."** Error said aloud, scratching his tear marks while he looked to the kitchen. Like he was still talking to Shears and Berry instead of thin air. **"SO....WhY?"**

Honey shifted, feeling awkward. "Well...." Honey grimaced when Error's head snapped to look at him, eyes watching him as if waiting for any threatening movement. "My Bro did say...you probably didn't eat in a while right?...." Honey tried to look for a conversation starter, this was getting a bit too awkward for him. Of course the Destroyer looked like he didn't even notice the tension or weird air around him. If he did, he wasn't showing it at least. "When was the last time you ate?" Honey ended up asking, having nothing else to say. 

Well, it was either that or 'Can you please leave already?'. 'Please' added in because his Bro would be angry if he wasn't polite about it.

**"WhEN bErRY gAVE mE thAT tHING HE caLLS a TacO."** Error admitted without hesitation. The glitch shifted a bit, not understanding why the other wasn't hitting him or yelling at him now that he had the chance. He could understanding not yelling as the others would hear it, but Honey could still threaten him if he wanted to....So why hasn't he yet?

Honey choked a bit. The last time Berry was even around Error was when he was kidnapped, and that was- "That was years ago! Over ten years at the least!" While Honey hasn't forgotten what happened that day, too many RESETS have happened for him to keep track of how many years it has been. But he knew for sure it was over ten at least, over a hundred and something at the most. Which, both are way too long in either case.

Error just shrugged, not seeing what the big deal is. **"i DON't NEEd tO eaT."** Error stated this once more, not caring all too much. **"EaTiNG tAkES tIME, TiME i DOn'T uSualLY havE. nO pOINt In IT foR mE."**

"What about hunger pains?" Honey couldn't help but ask before he knew what he was doing, or remembered who he was taking to.

**"EventUaLLy thEY jUSt blEnDED IN wiTH thE REsT oF tHE pAIN."** Error rubbed the back of his head, not getting what Honey was searching for. Maybe the taller was looking for something to exploit? Jokes on him then. **"bEsiDES, EvEN iF i diDN't GeT uSEd TO iT, i'VE haD woRSE paINS IN mY loNG lIFE."** Error suddenly grinned. **"lIKE tHE TIMe INk DeciDED tO shaTTER mY riB cagE, oR whEN dREaM shOT oNE oF hiS aRROWs thROuGH mY skULL. YoU gET uSEd TO iT aFTER a WHiLE."**

"I'm going to Muffet's." Honey blurted out after a moment of silence. He shivered as he felt the multicolored eyes on his back as he walked out the door. It was only when he shut the front door, did he stop for a moment.

Too many thoughts and images were going through his head, too fast for him to really stay on long enough. Error was so different then the last time Honey saw him. Error was calmer, saner, and a lot more confused then anything. The glitch wasn't laughing insanely and trying to kill off everything just because he could-

_-"In there is a Monster who has been through too much, even when he took me and destroyed everything."-_

Berry's words cut through his thoughts, making him place his head into his hands, covering his eyes.

_-"But you know what? Error didn't do anything too bad to me. Oh, he threatened me. But he never went through with it. The most he did was tell me about the Multiverse and knit together as we watched UnderNovela together."-_

_'What can drive another to insanity?'_ Honey asked himself, starting to stumble to Muffet's. _'Error still took Berry...but...What could Error have gone through though? What does Berry know that I don't?!'_

**_"bEsiDES, EvEN iF i diDN't GeT uSEd TO iT, i'VE haD woRSE paINS IN mY loNG lIFE."_ **

Honey nearly fell, eyes widening as uncertain thoughts hit him.

**_"lIKE tHE TIMe INk DeciDED tO shaTTER mY riB cagE, oR whEN dREaM shOT oNE oF hiS aRROWs thROuGH mY skULL. YoU gET uSEd TO iT aFTER a WHiLE."_ **

Just as Honey got to Muffet's, opening the door with the intention of drowning himself in honey, a unwanted thought passed through his skull.

_'Pain can drive even a saint into insanity.'_

**_-The Swap!Bro's House, In The Kitchen-_ **

Berry glanced into the living room just in time to see Honey leave. With a huff, he took enough time to see Error sit down on the couch before he turned his focus on Shears - who was putting on a the frilly pink apron that Undyne had given him. Apparently it was 'Kawaii~!'. Hesitating, Berry slowly put on the only other apron he owned, a light blue one that had 'Don't BERRY your feelings in sweets!' on it. His brother had gotten it as a joke for him.

"You know...." Berry glanced up to Shears, who was getting out a pot to use. "We don't have to do this. We can cook something together!" Berry tried to sound as cheerful as he could, but his smile died as soon as Shears pouted down at him, a fire in his eyes that made Berry want to take a step back before running for his life. Steeling himself, Berry refused to run! He was a royal guard in training! He could take a jealous skeleton who was most likely in love with Error...right?

"I do not wish to cook with you." Shears had to stop himself from slamming the pot onto the stove. "This is a challenge little one. One that I plan to win."

"But it doesn't have to be!" Berry tried to explain, slowly getting out his skillet. It felt like he was pulling out a weapon for self-defense for some reason, and he really didn't like that feeling. "I don't see why this has to be a challenge!"

"I will not lose to you." Shears rolled up his sleeves as best as he could, staring down at Berry with a grim face. "I refuse to. In this race for Error's love, I can not and will not lose to anyone." Shears took in a deep breath, turning away from Berry. "Not when my once thought to be insane dream can come true. You will not win Error's love!"

_'I don't think I'm getting through to him.'_ Berry dropped slightly with a sigh, starting to get ready to make a taco. If you can't beat them, might as well join them in this case. Berry will go through with this crazy challenge for now. Later on, he will sit Shears down and explain that he is in no way, shape or form, after Error's romantic love.

For star's sake, he saw Error as like a father-figure more then anything! Berry wasn't aiming to be Error's DateMate. Now, to just make Shears see this and that Berry is in fact wanting Shears to get together with Error.

Peeking over to see Shears stirring the pot, now filled with water and spices, with a serious look upon his face and Determination in his eyes made Berry realize that it was going to take some time for Shears to see and understand all this.

**_-Two (Insane) Hours Later; TimeSkip Brought To You By A Very Confused Error!-_ **

"I'm back-!" Honey started to say, only for the words to die on his lips at the sight that greeted him when he opened the front door.

Food - _Honey hoped to all the stars above that it was food and just food_ \- was on the walls and ceiling in and around the kitchen. Pots, skillets and there was even a blender was thrown around on the ground, dishes of all kinds in the sink, and so many plates of food were on the kitchen table. Some looked very questionable - _Like they could and would kill a Monster. Honey is sure one is moving._ \- and others looked like they are not even food.

And then, if it wasn't already insane enough, at the kitchen table was his Bro and the two guests. Berry looking nervous, twitching and sweating as he glanced around. Shears was standing by Error, who was sitting, and pouting up a storm as he clung onto Error's arm. And then Error...

_'Poor Error.'_ Honey never thought he would feel for Error like he did now. Error looked so lost and confused that Honey just wanted to go over and help the poor Monster. Like, give him a map or a GPS of some kind to make him less confused and un-lost.

Of course, Honey did wonder why some plates looked like someone bit through them, or why pieces of metal were all over the kitchen floor, but he thought it was best to just not ask. Some things he is better off not knowing.

Honey glanced to the honey bottle in his hand, the one he bought from Muffet's. "How much honey did I drink?" Because he had to be seeing things for this all to be true.

Error had no idea what was going on, and he was starting to think he would never understand either. Shifting, Error lifted up a small bowl of soup Shears had placed in front of him, making sure not to bite through it anymore. Minding his strength was hard, but Shears had been so worried once he saw him eating through plates and forks, spoons and even a knife like it was nothing. He didn't want to worry the other.

"So, how is it my dear Error?" Shears questioned softly, leaning into Error, not taking his eyes or pout off of a sweating Berry. "Is it _good_? The _best_ you ever had?"

Honestly, Error didn't understand food, he never will. Really, it all tasted the same to him at times. Only chocolate had stood out to him when he ate it all those years ago, which was weird in of itself. Food is a concept that had never truly appealed to him, nor was it something important to him. Yet, right now, the soup warmed him in ways he couldn't explain. Shears made this for him. Took his time and poured emotions into it - just for Error. Not even when Berry first made him that Taco did Error feel this warm. The soup made his SOUL feel lighter...

It was nice.

**"yES."** Shears's head shot up to see Error smiling gently down at him, eyes warm. **"iT's THE bEsT DisH i hAVE EvER haD, mORE THeN juST GoOD. thANk yOU ShEaRS."**

Pink crawled it's way up Shears's cheeks, a shy smile working it's way to over take the now pink face. Shears sighed, closing his eyes and leaning onto Error. "Only the best for you my dear Error."

**"i shOUlD bE thE onE sayING ThAT."** Error pointed out factually, drowning the rest of the soup. Error didn't deserve nice things, he knew that. But Shears? Shears had the right to all the nicest things in the whole Multiverse.

Berry chuckled softly at Shears's love-struck face, then cleared his throat. Turning his head to his brother, Berry smiled. "Hello Brother! Welcome home!" Berry gestured to all the food. "Why don't you try some while I clean up?"

"I will help." Shears sighed sadly, not wanting to let Error go. But it was the right thing to do. Not counting the fact that he felt victorious at winning right now. "It is only right that I do." Shears said, noticing Berry opening his mouth to say something. Berry closed his mouth, smiled and nodded.

The two tall skeletons watched them go back into the kitchen.

Error jolted when Honey walked up to him, pulled up a chair, and sat besides him at the table. Honey looked around at the mess, then looked to him, before offering up his honey bottle like it was that hard core whisky that Berry one time mentioned to him. Something about Swap!Grillby giving him some, him trying it and it doing nothing, and then Honey tried it and got shit-faced drunk within minutes.

For one weird moment Error wonder if there was actual alcohol in the condiment. It would explain so much on why the skeletons loved them so much and used them as if they were medicine to their depression.

Honey sighed when Error shook his head in negative, looking suspicious at the bottle of honey. He should have saw that coming. "Suit yoursel-!" Honey would have spat out any honey he had in his mouth if he had took a drink in that moment.

Error had just lifted up a fork, and bit through the whole thing like it was butter. Munching on it like it was a candy bar.

Taking in a deep breath, Honey downed the honey in the bottle in one gulp. _'To each their own.'_

It was quiet for a while. Eventually Error got up and started looking around the living room. After watching Error poke the TV a few times, Honey got up and walked to the Destroyer.

"So, what'cha doing?" Honey couldn't help but ask, peering around Error to see if something was on the TV.

**"i'VE sEEN anD HEaRD oF thEsE...'TV'S'."** Error frowned, getting up after poking the screen once more. **"i'VE nEvER uSEd ONE. I onLY knOW THE namE BECauSE bERRY onCE SaiD mY poRTaLS aRE liKE TV'S."** Error then glanced to the couch. **"AnD hE ExplAINEd WhaT a couCh Was TOO! IT's soMEwhERE tO SIt."** The Destroyer stated this fact proudly, like it was a hard thing to figure out.

After a few seconds of staring, Honey realized that no, Error is not joking or playing him. This Monster in front of him really didn't know what a couch was or even a TV was before his Bro explained it to him. Over star knows how many years ago.

"Why not just steal one if you were so curious?" Honey couldn't help but scowl, asking this sarcastically. 

Error didn't notice or care about the other's tone, looking at the TV and couch almost wistfully. **"i nEvER hAD tHE TImE. iT woULD TaKE a lOT oF tIME tO HOOk uP a TV iN thE anTi-VOID."**

"....You live in the Anti-VOID." Honey shivered, remembering that endless white. He could see someone turning insan- _'Oh shit...'_

**"oF couRse i DO. WhERE elSE woUld i lIVE?"** Error snorted in humor.

"Well...." Honey shifted, putting his hands in his pockets. A thought not leaving his head. "I thought you lived in your own AU....?"

Error laughed, he couldn't help it. **"yOU thoUGht i HAD a AU?"** Error shook his head, grin over taking his face while Honey shifted once more. **"i USed TO, i aDmiT tO thAT. buT noT anY mORE. i hAVE noWhERE elsE bUT thE anTI-VOID."**

"You used to?" Honey focused in on that, frowning and not understanding. "What happened to it?"

**"i GoT RipPEd ouT fROM IT WhILE iT WaS dEsTRoyED. I WaS TakEN TO tHE anTi-VOID."** Error bluntly told the other. He had no reason to hide this part of his past away, so why bother. Honey asked, so he might as well answer.

"Much like you did to Berry. Fitting, for someone who likes to destroy." Honey couldn't help but growl out with a glare, only for that growl and glare to fade away at the sudden stone-faced Error.

**"i aM OnlY GoinG TO saY thIS onCE tO YoU."** Error lowly said, glitching harshly. **"i WiLL nEvER enJoY soMEthING tHAt i AM _FoRcEd_ TO Do."**

Before Honey could even register what was being said, Error was out the front door, it slamming shut behind him. And if it couldn't even get any better, he turned around only to see a very disappointed Berry looking up at him, and a very angry Shears looking at him.

"How dare you." Shears looked up at him as if he was something he would find at the bottom of his shoe. "I had thought that you might hold a bit of...No matter." Shears shook his head, eyes holding Honey down. "It seems like I was wrong in the end. You are no different from the rest of _them_. Those who do not see the reasons, the 'whys' of what is going on. Blaming those who are not at fault. You are worse then even the dirt on the ground!" Shears didn't even look to the other two as he left the house, lifting up his dress as he walked as fast as he could without falling flat on his face. "Error! My dear Error, please answer me!" Shears called out, slamming the door after him as he left.

Honey slowly looked to Berry. "Bro...."

Berry shook his head, disappointment all over his face. "Brother, why?"

"I....I don't understand." Honey whispered, slumping down into a sit right where he stood. He rubbed the back of his skull while Berry walked up to him. "Why did he say 'forced'?" Honey looked to his brother, looking so lost that it hurt Berry's SOUL. "What am I missing bro?"

Licking his lips, Berry sighed. "It's really not my place to say...." Then Berry sadly smiled, eyes no longer stars. "But then, if I don't say anything, who will?"

It was like if you knew if someone was getting abused and they didn't want to say anything. it isn't your place, but what if the other never said anything? Would you keep quiet until there is nothing left?

Berry couldn't. He would ask for Error's forgiveness for this later.

"Brother," Honey lifted his head, SOUL stopping at the serious and grim face looking to him. "Fate is a terrible **person**...."

When Berry finished explaining, Honey screamed and yelled denials.

When the denials ran out, Honey cried and sobbed, letting his brother hold him.

When the tears ran out....

All that was left was the guilt that would never leave him, the burning anger at those who lied to him, and the cold harsh truth.

Honey had hurt someone who wasn't a fault, not truly.

His hands are just as dirty, more so, then the Destroyer's, for he had raised a hand to a innocent willingly even if it was lies that had blinded him.

_"Can you feel your sins crawling up your back?"_

Honey laughed at his own voice. it was something he had said to the human child far more to count. And wasn't that a kicker? Not only was he wrong about Error, he was wrong about Frisk. It wasn't Frisk's fault, it wasn't the first fallen human's fault, but the last human's fault. Other's complain about their AU's Chara or Frisk during a genocide run. But it wasn't their fault.

So, Honey laughed. Laughed as his rose-tinted glasses were shattered. Laughed at all the lies. Laughed at being worse then trash. Laugh at it all.

All Berry could do was watch as his brother fell apart, knowing there was nothing he could do to make the other feel better.

_"Can you feel your sins crawling up your back?"_

"Yes!" Honey laughed hysterically, face hurting as the tears kept falling.

It seems his tears hadn't ran out yet. That was fine.

It just reminded him of Error's tear marks, making him laugh and cry all the hard.

_'I can feel my sins over taking my entire SOUL.'_

**_-With Shears-_ **

It was only luck that Shears didn't fall flat on his face as he fast walked through the snow. He didn't have time to really look at the familiar buildings, which was a blessing. Even then, he saw so many different Snowdin's before that it wouldn't have shook him up too much. He only stopped to ask some residents if they saw a dark colored skeleton Monster go pass them, which some of them did.

_'Why don't you give up? He probably left you.'_

_'He did no such thing! Error would have never left me behind!'_ Shears huffed mentally, still calling out for Error as he moved around the town. "Error?! Please, Error, answer me-!"

**"....SheaRS?"**

Shears paused, and looked around. Seeing nothing but a few buildings, but hearing the voice come from the left, Shears quickly went around the building. Peeking around the building, Shears smiled at finding Error, who was sitting in the snow, leaning on a tree. The dark skeleton was covered in snow and looked very wet.

Hurrying over, Shears's smile fell into a concerned frown. "My dear Error, are you alright?" Bending down so that they were at eye level, Shears lifted up a hand to lightly touch Error's cheek. "Why are you all wet? Did something happen?"

**"i thoUGH IT woULd hElp ME CaLM DoWN."** Error shifted, leaning into the hand. Lightly gripping the other's wrist, Error lightly rubbed the stitching on the other to calm himself down. **"....i'M _TiREd_."** Error whispered lowly, as if admitting to a grave sin.

Kneeling down now, and making sure that none of his clothing touched the snow, Shears used his free hand to guide Error's head to look at him. While flustered from the other's touch, he knew now wasn't the time to show such things. Not when Error needed him.

"What do you mean Error?" Shears softly questioned once the other was looking at him. "You must explain it to me for me to understand what you mean."

**"....aLMosT EvERyoNE thINks i lOVE dEstrucTION bEcauSE i CauSE iT."** The Destroyer eventually started to explain. **"AnD whILE i'M FinE wiTH DesTRuctION- i haVE tO bE wiTH alL thE yEaRS oF beiNG thE DesTRuctiVE foRcE OF tHE BalAnCE - i DoN't LOvE iT."** Error sighed, briefly closing his eyes. **"i'M TiREd OF thE otHERs thINkING tHAt i lOVE iT. THAT iT's mY FauLT, THAt EvERyTHiNG iS mY FauLT. AnD moST oF aLL..."** Error slumped forward before shaking his head in negative. **"nO. i...I juST...JuSt aM So TiREd oF aboUT EvERyThING."** Error then sat up, leaning into Shears's smaller hand once more. **"bUt i DoN't THiNk i CouLD EvER geT TiREd OF yoU thoUGH."**

Lightly coughing, Shears ignored his fluttering SOUL and now very hot cheeks. "I thank you for saying so Error." Shaking his head to get rid of the flutters, and failing, Shears went on. "It is okay to be tired, did you know this Error?" Sadly sighing when Error shook his head in negative, Shears gave a small smile. "You have lived a long life, have endured many hardships, more then any other perhaps. You have the _right_ to be tired of the Multiverse's wrongs to you. It is okay, just as long as you do not loose yourself like you have done before."

**"yOU dON'T havE tO woRRY aboUt THAt."** Error scoffed, rolling his eyes thinking about his insane days. Or, what he could remember from those years. **"insaNiTY mIGhT maKE evERyThiNg mORE EasiER - NO loGic NEeDEd - AnD colORfuL IN SoME plAcES, iT diDn'T hELp ME iN thE lONG rUN."** Error then grinned, taking off Shears's hand off his cheek and holding it in his own hand. His larger hand engulfing the smaller as he gently held it. **"nOW i hAvE yOU thOUGH! YoU mAkE my lIFE So MUcH mORe colORfuL SheaRS."** Error bluntly stated this fact aloud with a grin. **"mUCh bEtTER tHEN anyONE elSE tOO. NO oNE ElsE haS mAdE mY lIFe tHIs colORfUL bEfoRE."**

It was like someone hit Shears's SOUL.

And he loved it.

"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!" Shear giggled, swooning slightly. It was a good thing that Error had a hold of his hand, or he might have fell over into the snow. "Oh, my sweetest Error! You such the loveliest things to me~!"

**"WeLL, yOU aRe tHE loVeliEsT moNSTEr i'VE eVER sEEn."** Error said this nonchalantly, shrugging while he watched Shears in slight worry. Changing colors like that can't be healthy. Error thinks he might remember reading something like that before.

Good thing Error was keeping a eye on Shears. Because after his last comment, Shears swooned so hard that he happily lost balance and fell to the side. It was Error's reflexes that stopped Shears from falling into the snow. One arm now around the other while he knelled, no longer sitting, and his other hand still keeping a grip on the smaller one.

**"ShEaRS?!"**

_"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!"_

**"SHeaRS?! SpEaK TO mE!"**

_"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!"_

**_-One Hour Later-_ **

It took some time to calm down Shears, but soon both Error and Shears were in front of the Swap!Bro's house, hand in hand.

To the Monsters watching them walk by, it looked like a lovely couple walking by. With the smaller nearly floating as he stayed as close to the taller as he could.

Shifting, Error sighed while Shears knocked on the door gently. The door opened, and Error was greeted with Honey-

Who looked like _shit_.

Honestly, it looked like a breeze could dust the Monster. Dark marks under his sockets, body slumped like the strings holding him up were cut, and faint orange marks going down his face, showing that he had been crying. All in all, Error wondered just what in the hell did he miss when he left. Did Honey watch some UnderNovela somehow for the first time? That AU was a tearjerker after all.

"Oh...um..." Honey just muttered, making sure not to look at the two as he moved out of the doorway, letting the two walk through.

"Oh my stars! Error!" Berry gasped at the sight of the tall skeleton. He was soaking wet! The only thing that didn't look soaked was his sweater, but that's just because of his coat taking the water damage. "Please take off your boots and head to the bathroom. I'll go and make something up for you to wear." Berry quickly stated, trying to think on what they would have that would fit Error - and wouldn't cause him to have a panic attack wearing.

**"iT's FiNE."** Error said, even though he did let go of Shears hand to take off his boots. **"i ONCe StayEd iN FroZeN IcE WatER fOR oVER a WeEK. I lIVED. sO i'LL bE finE."**

Berry winced, in the corner of his eyes he could see his brother gagging as if going to throw up. After learning the truth on everything that Berry himself knew, Honey hasn't been taking it well obviously. "No matter! I, the sensational Berry, refuse to let you go cold any longer!" Berry giggled, making a dramatic pose to try and lighten the mood. "I shall dress you in the finest my dear sir!" Berry joked, getting a smile out of Error.

Shears, meanwhile, was not smiling.

**_-Inside Shears's Mind. AKA; Welcome To Shears's Mind theater!-_ ** __

_"Oh Error, please accept these clothes!" Berry gasped dramatically, a love-sick look on his face, batting his eyes coyly up at a flustered Error. "I made them myself, just for you to wear~!"_

_**"yOU diDn'T havE tO bErRY."** Error smiled, knelling down to take the clothes. His cheeks yellow. "YoU alREaDy mADE ME a GreaT hOme CoOkEd mEaL, anD nOW thIS?" Error shook his head, smile growing on his face. **"ThIS IS tOO mUCh!"**_

_"Nonsense!" Berry denied, coming close to Error, hand coming up to take one of Error's. "Besides..." Berry flushes, shyly looking away as he bits his lip._

_**"BEsiDEs?"** Error repeated, tilting his head in confusion._

_"I made these clothes just for you." Berry admitted aloud, shifting as he looked away. "I could...maybe make you food and clothes and everyday from now on...?" Berry whispered into his handkerchief._

_The taller skeleton frowned, leaning down closer to hear better. **"WhAT WaS ThAT lASt paRT BeRRy? i DiDn'T hEaR yOU."**_

_"I...I can't hold in it any longer!" Berry cried out, putting a hand on his forehead in distress. "Error, I must tell you...that...that I-!"_

_**"bERRy?!"** Error gasped in alarm when Berry sudden shot forward to him. **"WhaT'S WRoNG-?!"**_

_"I'm in love with you Error!"_

_And then, lips connect-!_

_**-Outside Shears's Mind. AKA; The Curtains Close Due To Shears Having A Panic Attack Before The Show Finishes.-** _

"No!"

All the other skeleton Monster jolted at the sudden exclamation.

Error blinked, turning his head to look down at Shears, who had one hand formed into a fist on his chest, the other hand pointing to Berry. Fire unlike anything Error had ever seen in the hypnotic eyes, and he had no idea why this was.

"I refuse to let this happen!" Shears pouted harshly, turning his head away from the others, but keeping a eye on Berry. "I will make Error's clothing. No. One. Else."

Tension was once more in the air. Berry sweated, lifting his arms in a 'Show no harm' or 'unarmed' gesture. On one hand, this was great! Shears obviously loved Error very much and was willing to go to extremes to show and prove this. On the other hand though, Shears was twisting everything he did into something romantic. That Berry for some reason was in love with Error. And while Berry loved Error, he wasn't _in_ love with Error.

Two completely different things. Now, how to get the other to see this?

"I just meant getting Error some clothes, not _making_ -" Berry tried to explain, but Shears was hearing none of it in his jealous fury.

"Do you have fabrics and sewing supplies here, or will I need to buy some?" Shears cut off Berry, steamrolling on. All Error did was blink, and the next thing he knew Shears pulled out a tape measure from his sleeves and was using it on him. Lifting and moving him around to get his height and length numbers. Error, being very confused, just went with it.

"Um...." Berry glanced to his Brother, who was just as confused as Error yet still looking out of it, before deciding to just go with it all. Oh, he wasn't going to make anything, just find some old clothes. That way Shears will win no matter what. Stars help him if he won, he honestly thinks Shears might do something drastic then or die from a Soulbreak. "I have some in storage. Undyne had given me some left over from when she was making her cosplay. I also have a sewing machine, but it's all in my room..."

"Then we shall have our challenge there." Shears nodded once, snapping the tape measure back and putting it back in his sleeve. Shears smiled up at a very puzzled Error. "Please stay here my dear Error. I will bring you the finest outfit I can put together for you to wear."

Before Error could even say anything, Shears was already following Berry up the stairs and into the bedroom to get everything ready. Both Honey and Error watched blankly as Berry ran to and out the room, carrying fabrics and other things. After a few moments, Berry went in and shut the door, the sound of scissors cutting fabric and a sewing machine working coming out of the room, only to be muffled once the door shut.

It was only when Honey shuffled forward that Error realized he was left alone with the Monster that wanted him dead. Not being able to die is all well and good, but that still doesn't change the fact that he can be in pain. Error didn't want Shears to see that, or get in the way if a fight broke out.

With Shears safety in mind, Error swiftly turned around to face Honey. Honey stumbled back, shocked at the sudden turn, and then nearly doubled over, face in pain, once Error spoke.

**"i'M soRRy."**

"You're...sorry...?" Honey hoarsely whispered, eyes wide as he stared at Error.

Error nodded in positive. **"I'M soRRy i SnapPEd aT yOU anD WoRRieD tHE oTHERs."** Error rotated his shoulders, not understanding why Honey looked like the Reaper himself was over his shoulder. **"i KNoW yOU DoN'T CaRE abOUt ME oR mY ReaSONS,"** Error noticed Honey flinching violently at this, but didn't stop or pause in talking. **"buT knOW i WaSn'T IN tHE RiGHt fRaMe oF mINd BaCk tHEn, WhEn i ToOK bERRy. iT woN'T hAPPnE aGaIN."**

Honey wanted to laugh, but couldn't.

_-"Fate is a terrible **person**....."-_

Here, Error was _apologizing_ to him.

_-"Error had told me about the Multiverse Brother. Did you know that where creation is, there must be destruction?"-_

Apologizing to _him_ , the one who had helped hurt the one who had no choice.

_-"Ink is creating too much Brother. Do not give me that look Brother! Too much creativity can be just as bad as too much destruction. I'll explain to you how Error explained it to me."-_

He felt _sick_. Gagging, he wondered if he could throw up his own SOUL.

_-"Think of the Multiverse as a box, the AU's as bubbles. These little bubbles grow more as time goes on. Time much like the air that you blow into bubbles to make them bigger. Now, imagine the box getting fuller and fuller, the small bubbles growing more and more as time goes on while Ink makes more and more bubbles to go with the older ones. Now, let me ask you this; What happens when those bubbles touch one another?"-_

**"hONEY?"** Honey's head shot up, meeting concerned eyes. He felt like someone hit him. Error was _concerned_ for _him_. **"ARE yOU okAY? ShOULD i GEt bERRy?"**

_-"The bubbles would go pop! But not just the bubbles that touched will go, the force of the pop could cause others to pop as well. So, to make sure the bubbles can grow and not touch one another, someone has to pop some lone bubbles to give the others room to grow in. But they have to be careful, as popping too many bubbles can make the box too empty. If that happens, then the bubbles would have a hard time growing and might get sick."-_

"N-No..." Honey lightly shook his head, nauseous as he moved. How....How could he be so blind?!

_-"Do you not see now Brother? Error is needed. If he wasn't, we would all be dead long ago. Ink has been out of control since he first started creating. But even if Error is needed, he was forced to do this. Fate has deemed it so. Taken from his AU as Fate destroyed it, everything he had known and loved taken from him. Memories of his loved ones, his own brother, gone. He will never get them back. His knowledge scattered at best because of this; Error didn't even know how to drink from a cup or how to eat a taco when I met him. The Multiverse has done him wrong. Done our destructive force of balance wrong, the one who keeps us alive."-_

Sure, Error kills, but how is it truly his fault? Ink could stop creating any time, making Error stop too. Yet, Ink kept going, forcing Error to keep destroying and taking all the abuse from everyone. The Charas and few Frisks, Error and even Nightmare's group, he had them all wrong.

_-"Error is not the only one. Where there are 'good' Monsters, there are 'bad' ones. Just like with the humans. The Charas, or for example our Frisk, is the consequence to the human child's actions. Once the human child kills a Monster, they take over and force them to see their consequences. Even in the next run, they show the human child how wrong it is. This is so that they can learn, yet the human child never does and pins the blame on them. And most listen to them."-_

How can Honey make this right? Can he even make things right? How....How does one apologize to a _God_?

_-"Then think of Nightmare's group. Think of HorrorTale. Where Monsters eat one another along with humans, the AU where they are slowly starving. Now remember this; Ink made their AU's. Oh? What's with the shocked look Brother? Ink is the Creator, he made all the AU's but the first one ever. Ink got curious on what happened after a Genocide Run and made HorrorTale, wanting to know what would happen. Error has told me about many other AU's that have been lost to time or his destruction, HorrorTale isn't even the worst one. Ink made these Monsters, they are his so called 'children' just as we are. Yet he hates them. Because of how he made them, he hates them. Yet Error loves them. Well, Brother? Will you answer me this, why is this? Why does Ink get away with all this, makes wonderful and horrible AU's for Monsters to live in, get everyone to hate them and hurt them? Oh, you don't know? But Brother...I told you the answer already..."-_

With a dry gulp, Honey got on his hands and knees. He saw Error's shocked look before he bowed his head, forehead on the floor.

_-"It is because Fate has deemed it so. Ink is without Fate's strings. Oh, don't cry Brother. Fate is a terrible person for sure, but at least we are not within Fate's sight. Error is, as Error still fights Fate even when he is choking on Fate's strings. He has cried enough for it to stain his cheeks, yet he still goes on for the Multiverse. A Multiverse that hates him. It's just not Fate after all. it's Ink's fault too. It's the whole Multiverse's fault. It's my fault, it's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Remember that saying Brother? The one that medics and doctors use?"-_

_'If you are not apart of the solution, then you are apart of the problem.'_ Honey finished in his head. _'My bro really is the best...I did him wrong as with Error. Berry shouldn't be treated like a kid, he's older then me. Error shouldn't be treated like dirt, not when he's the reason we are still alive.'_

**"uM....WhAT ArE yOU DOiNG?"** Error asked awkwardly, glancing around as if waiting for someone to pop out and yell 'HAHA! YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!' at him.

"Error..." Said skeleton jerked his head to look down at Honey in shock and alarm. "Please forgive me!"

**"...FOR whAT?"** Error eventually asked. He felt so out of depth, it wasn't funny. Had Honey finally snapped and went insane? Because that can only be the reason for this.

"I...Berry told me everything.." Honey admitted, making Error's brows raise. Glancing up and seeing that Error wasn't angry at this, he went on. "I hurt you, hated you, for something that was out of your control. I shouldn't...I'm so sorry!"

**"StAnD uP."** Error demanded, only going on when Honey was actually standing and not bowing at him. Error still can't believe that someone would do that to him. **"yOU diDN'T knOW. YoU havE noThINg TO Be soRRY oVER."**

"I should have looked for answers harder!" Honey denied, shaking his head with a glare. "I should have asked more questions, should have saw how much pain you are in. I'm a Judge!"

**"AS i aM. yEt i FInD mOSt oF thE JuDgEs TO bE blINd anD baiSEd. jUSt BEcaUSE yOU hAVe LV doEsn'T mAKE evERyoNE a kiLLER. WhaT EvER happEND tO SelF-dEfenSE? oR kIlLIng To pROteCT? doN'T woRRY oThER jUdgE, YoU aRE noT thE onLY bLIND oNE IN thIS mUlTivERsE aND faR frOM thE laST."** Error crossed his arms, feeling a headache coming on. **"i CoaT mY SOUL iN maGIc uSualLY. IF soMEOnE CHECKED mY SOUL, THEn ThEY woULD oNLY SeE sO muCh, oR eVEn noThiNG aT aLL. So, NO OnE WOuLD knoW UnlESS i oR iNk TolD thEM."** Error shrugged, not understanding the big deal was here. **"bEsiDEs, i'M uSEd To tHIS. The pAIn, ThE haTE. So, YoU hURT mE? SO WhaT? IT happENS TO ME alMOSt EvERyDaY."**

"It shouldn't...." Honey muttered lowly, glaring at the floor and fists shaking. "It's not fair..."

**"bUT iT doES. FaiRnESS DoEs NOt maTTER To FaTE."** Error snorted at the very thought of a fair Fate. **"WhILE i'M shoCKEd BeRRy TOlD yoU EvERytHING, i'M nOT angRY AT yOU oR hIM. ThERE is nOThiNG to BE soRRy oVER. NoT oVER somEthING thAT i Am USEd TO And ExpECt."**

Wincing, Honey rubbed his face. "Can we just agree to disagree over that?"

**"iF thAT's WhaT yOU WanT."** Error shrugged in answer. **"iF thAT iS tHE CAsE, tHEn i AccEPt yOUr 'SoRRy' EvEn iF i Don'T NEEd iT."**

_'Yet I still feel like shit even though you took it.'_ Honey wasn't warm to Error, wasn't friends or understood the other, that would take time. But now, he understood that Error wasn't at fault, not truly. The glitch was stuck in a hard place and doing the best he could. And Honey made it worse, didn't he?

Getting tired and feeling down from everything that had happened, Honey stumbled to the couch and sat down. Flicking on the TV and paying no mind to the channel it landed on, Honey looked to Error. "Wanna watch something?"

**"SuRE."** Error shrugged, making sure to sit as far as he could from Honey on the couch. Honey noticed, but didn't say anything or do anything but frown.

_'How badly did we all mess up? How could we be so wrong?'_

These questions and many more swarmed Honey, and would not leave for a long time.

Error, meanwhile, was trying to figure out why the the big blue Monster on TV was crying at not getting his 'cookies', whatever those were. _'Are cookies really that good?'_

**_-With Shears And Berry-_ **

Berry glanced up from the pile of clothing he had grabbed, halfheartedly trying to find something that would somewhat fit Error and not cause any panic attacks, to Shears, who was sitting at the desk and was hard at work sewing something together.

_'I think this has gone on far enough.'_ Berry sighed aloud, putting down the clothing in his heads gently. While in awe how far Shears was willing to go for Error, Berry thinks it's time for a talk. Here's hoping that there are no misunderstandings here.

"Shears?" Shears's head snapped up, seeing Berry going to sit on the bed near the table. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Slowly lowing his hands, and scissors, Shears shifted in his seat so that he was facing Berry. "You may." Shears eventually stated, seeing Berry's serious and earnest face.

"It's about Error." Berry hurried on at seeing Shears starting to pout. That told him that this wasn't going well for him, so he would have to steamroll this. "And your love for him. nothing bad I promise! I just want you to know that it's going to be a tough and long road for your romantic relationship, one that _you_ will have to start."

Shears's hands slowly came together in his lap, eyes confused and slightly cold as they looked down at Berry. "What do you mean."

It wasn't a question.

With a gulp, Berry forged on bravely. "Error is clueless about a lot of things-Not that it's his fault!" Berry quickly assured, feeling unnerved by Shears's stare. "So he wouldn't notice if someone was interested in him unless they stated this clearly and bluntly. Then, there is also the fact that Error...well, he doesn't have the best opinion about himself." Berry sadly frowned, just thinking about it. "Error doesn't think he is lovable. And if he loves anyone, in any way shape or form, he will show it but expect the other to not want his love. Error loves unconditionally, but fears that no one wants his love. Only fearing his LOVE. You are going to have to be the one to get the ball rolling."

"Are....are you advising me to confess my feelings to Error?" Shears asked, bewildered. Why was his love rival giving him a leg up? Didn't Berry want Error for himself?

"Yes." Berry bluntly stated with a happy beam. "Error deserves love, all kinds of love. You've shown just how much you love Error to me, so I honestly think you are the best fit for Error. No normal Monster with a crush would go this far; Making clothing for Error just because he was wet and you didn't want any other to do it. While you do seem possessive of him at the least, Error is a possessive Monster too. It works, and I want only what is best for Error. From what I can see, you are the best match for Error."

_'He's giving up...because he sees I'm better for Error?!'_ Shears was shocked, just how pure was this little Monster? "Are...Are you sure about this?"

Berry nodded with a grin, happy to see that the other was finally getting that he wasn't in love with Error. "I've never been more sure about anything else. Error deserves so much, deserves love without LOVE. I want someone to make Error happy, to smile and be loved." Berry shifted, looking up at Shears with bright starry eyes. "And you can do that...right?"

"If he accepts my feelings, then I would try my hardest to make him the happiest he can be." Shears softly answered, lightly shaking his head. "But....I do not think he feels the same for me."

"There's only one way to find out." Berry pointed out, face bright and voice optimistic. "If he doesn't return your feelings, do you really think Error would hate you or something? Error wouldn't do that, he would still be your friend no matter what. You're one of _his_ after all."

"I know....but that does not stop my worry." Shears sighed, going back to his sewing. "I will just have to find out how to confess, and see where it leads to."

"That's right!" Berry hopped off his bed, going back to the pile of clothing. "But I'm sure everything will go fine!"

Shears giggled, gaining Berry's attention. "You are the nicest Love Rival I have ever seen. I truly must be lucky."

Berry blankly looked to Shears, who was not paying him any mind anymore.

_'He still thinks I'm his love rival?! WHY?!'_

**_-Two Hours Later-_ **

Both Honey and Berry watched Shears pace around the living room, waiting for Error to finish getting dressed. Even though it was only a few moments since Shears had handed off the newly made clothes to Error, the other was worried nothing would fit right or it wouldn't suit Error's taste.

Honey and Berry firmly believed that Shears could have given Error a sack to wear, and the glitch would proudly wear it and love it because Shears made it for him.

Error's clothing in the dryer, besides his boots and sweater. After Shears had finished the clothing, he had handed it off to Error. Error had about changed right then and there, if it wasn't for Berry stepping in and telling him to go change in his room. Honey was too shocked and Shears was beyond flustered to say anything while a confused Error went into the room to change, only opening the door slightly to hand his wet clothing to Berry to put in the dyer.

_'What if it doesn't fit him?'_ Shears worried, tightly gripping the skirt of his dress as he walked back and forth. _'What happens if he hates it!? Oh no!'_

Before Berry could try to calm the other down, the bedroom door opened. Heads snapped up to see Error walking out of the room. Shears flushed and gasped, while Honey's brows raised and Berry clapped his hands in delight.

Error walked down the stairs, the skirt of the male yakata swishing with every step, not making a single sound. Even in the black sandals, Error was silent and swift. It was weird to Error a bit, but that's only because he was showing his arms and without his usual wear. At least his sweater covered up his throat, even if most of his arms were showing. Error had to admit though, this 'yukata' was pretty comfortable, even if it was a pain and a half to put everything on.

"Wowie Error!" Berry clapped in delight once more, face in awe. "You look so good in that! It reminds me of that anime Undyne watches."

"Yeah, looks good." Honey lightly complimented the Destroyer, who glitched at it. _'Baby steps, baby steps...'_

_'He looks like a prince~!'_ Shears mentally swooned, face pink and eyes sparkling as he stared up at Error. _'So tall, so strong, so handsome~!'_

Berry noticed Shears staring and mentally laughed. Turning to Error, he lightly nudged Error, who didn't even move a inch, to Shears. "Error, don't you have something to say to Shears?" Berry whispered to the taller one.

Blinking, Error gave a nod and walked up to Shears.

Once standing in front of Shears, Error smiled, eyes soft. **"thANkS foR tHE clotHEs shEaRS. TheY'RE niCE."** Error chuckled deeply, raising a hand to rub Shears's head. **"i WiSh yOU coULd makE aLL My CloTHEs, tHEsE aRE sO nIcE anD coMfY."**

"R-Really?!" Shears stumbled to Error, trying to get as close as he could. "Y-You would do so?!"

**"oF couRsE."** Error answered, not getting why Shears was so shocked by this. **"tHEN aGaIN, iT's OBvioUS thAt YoU WouLD maKE suCh GreAt CloThinG. WiTH hOW EnchAnTiNG yOU aRE, iT'S oBvioUS thAT anYthinG yOU mAKe WoulD bE SO tOO."**

"F-Fffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!" Shears giggled, feeling dizzy. Before he knew it, he was swooning hard and fast.

Error's eyes widened, once again moving fast to save Shears from hitting the ground. **_'Is he sick?!'_**

"OH MY STARS!"

**"ShEaRS?!"**

_"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!"_

"Well, Shears got his prince charming-"

"BROTHER!"

"What?"

**"SHeaRS, WhaT iS WroNG?!"**

_"Ffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu~!"_

**_-A Few Hours Later-_ **

"Come back soon!" Berry called out with a wave as the portal shut.

Both Error and Shears stayed until Error's clothes were fully dry. Once that was over, they said their goodbyes and promises that they would come back. Although, Error only promised after many reassurances that it was okay from both Honey and Berry. When that was done, Error made a portal back to TailoredTale, helped Shears through it and then himself. Waving for a moment, Error closed the portal.

"It was nice seeing Error again." Berry stated, running off to grab something and go to the kitchen table.

Honey looked to the stains on the ceiling, from that cooking challenge his bro had. "It...It was a experience."

"And now, we can start one of those clubs that Undyne and Alphys talks about!" Berry brightly said, pulling out a marker to write on a huge piece of paper that he had gotten out.

Now, that got Honey nervous. "W...What'd you mean bro?"

With a bright grin, Berry stopped writing and lifted up the paper. "A shipping club!"

_'DoubleStrings For Life!'_

"....You're so cool bro."

"I know! I'm the sensational Berry after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After talking with JuneTheGlassesBearer, they told me that Shears would be the jealous type. So this is going to be fun to write. Because while Shears is the jealous type, Error is the possessive type. There is a difference after all. And to make things better, Error doesn't understand jealousy all to well. So I pity the person who actually makes a move on Shears. it would be like a way of suicide or like going to war with only a spoon as a weapon. Not a good idea.
> 
> Although, jealous Shears is also amusing too, especially to write. You'll all get to see what I mean later on in the story. Because Shears was only slightly jealous here, because Error was giving Berry so much attention. it's going to get worse - better for us - when the get together. For the both of them.
> 
> Also, Shears can't glare, he just can't make that facial expression. It comes off as more as a pout then anything.
> 
> JuneTheGlassesBearer explained to me a lot about Shears and how the character would react to certain things, so I am going to be sure to use what they have told me in the story. I want Shears to as exact as I can get to their picture.
> 
> And yes, Berry and Honey are the start of the shipping clue for DoubleStrings. I had to put it in there.
> 
> Honey hasn't warmed up to Error, but he now knows the truth. He feels sick with himself, and it's going to stay that way for a while. I think after finding out most of everything, I would be too if I hated and hurt someone who was not at fault. He doesn't hate Error, but he doesn't know him really. Honey wants to change this, but doesn't really know how.
> 
> Berry is not a child, he is the older brother here. He just comes off as childish and looks it too. He used to act and be Innocent, after Error shattered his world view and took him back to his AU - making the AU RESET back to normal, for his brother. But that isn't healthy. So, when Berry told the truth, he was more mature and showed that he was not a child and not to be treated as such anymore. Berry just shattered Honey's world view much like Error did to him.
> 
> Error will not always be wearing the Male Yukata, he will usually wear his usually clothing unless stated otherwise. Just wanted everyone to know in case of confusion.
> 
> Next chapter, Error will realize his feelings for Shears and Shears starts to plan his confession.
> 
> For those asking when Ink and everything else comes in, they come in after the confession. Think of this like the first arc if you want to.
> 
> Also; MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS~!
> 
> It might be late on the Christmas part, but I hope everyone has/had a good one and a great New Year! I give you all my blessings and well wishes!
> 
> Words: 14,011
> 
> This is my longest chapter in this story! Woohoo! I'm going to go get myself a treat now, I think I deserve it after this.


	5. Bloodied Knitting Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/519783335/images/15082d108f9e0deb463778456938.jpg
> 
> JuneTheGlassesBearer made this wonderful piece of art! Look at it! Fanart just makes me want to work all the harder on my stories.
> 
> June now has a art book on Wattpad too, so I would recommend to go check it out.
> 
> I also want to thank JuneTheGlassesBearer once more for helping me out with all this! They were a big help with how Shears would react to certain situations and things. Keeping Shears in character is something I strive for, as then it wouldn't be Shears if i didn't. So, a big thanks to them!
> 
> They were also a big help for the next chapter I am making for this story. One that I have been looking forward to making for a while now....

It said a lot that Error didn't even flinch at being stabbed - _in body, mind or SOUL_ \- anymore.

It also painted a grim picture when Error could look perfectly fine and calm when one of his bones are ripped off - _like his arm and/or leg for example._ \- his body.

All these things were normal occurrences to him. They happened nearly everyday by someone.

Usually it was Ink.....Most of the time it was Ink.

It was one of the main reasons Error didn't want Shears to leave his little AU without him. UnderSwap was one thing, Berry would make sure nothing would happen, or get in contact with someone who can help him if something were to happen. Honey - _who was acting so weird now_ \- would make sure nothing would upset Berry, meaning that Shears would be safe if he ever somehow went to UnderSwap-01 without him, even if he does hate Error with all his SOUL.

_-Apologizes are nice in a way, he never got one from someone who hated him, but Error always understood actions more then words. Words can just be as important as actions, he knew this, but it is harder to lie with actions. Actions can reflect what is in the SOUL and back up the words.-_

But the other AU's would not be so forgiving if Shears were to land there and happen to mention that he even knows Error, much less is a trusted and dear friend to said glitch of a skeleton. Ink might get it in his empty head to hurt Shears. The others wouldn't even think about it, they would hurt Shears.

So that's why, after a week was up, Error made sure to destroy some AU's far away from TailoredTale. It was a toss up, stay close to Shears and risk Ink wondering why Error is staying in one area for so long, or go far off and act normal.

Risking Shears is never a option, so Error went with the last option.

Which lead him to now; Being stabbed via Ink's paint brush.

With a grunt, Error looked to the skeleton in front of him, who had their paint brush at the ready.

Standing to Error's middle chest, Ink wasn't the shortest Sans nor the tallest. Wearing a white t-shirt with paint stains on it, brown shorts, brown boots with paint stains on it as well, and a fluffy blur jacket tied around his waist. He also had Fingerless brown gloves on his hands, blue arm and leg warmers lined with rainbow, his paints strapped around his chest and paint brush in hands. Ink's scarf was tan, with tons of paint stains on it.

It's only fitting that the Creator had so many paint stains on him. He was a stain on Error's life after all.

"Error, stop this **N O W** ."

**_'I would if I could.'_** Error mentally grumbled. Sighing, cracking his neck once, Error just gave Ink a blank stare. Really, with how much his ribs are hurting and how one was already on the ground somewhere, Ink should know better then to demand that. Then again, there is only way to end this. And Ink won't take it, no matter times Error has and will ask. **"wILL yOU sTOP CReaTiNG tHEn?"**

Dodging the giant paint brush once more, Error knew what the answer was. It never changes.

**_-With Shears-_ **

"Okay! Just one more stitch...." Shears brightly smiled once the final stitch was done. Giggling, Shears looked down at the dress and accessories he had made.

_"You are a fool! He's not going to accept your feelings."_

"Do you think I do not know this?" Shears huffed, glaring into the endless white. "I know Error will most likely reject my feelings for him, but that does not matter! As long as he knows and stays my friend, then that is all I need."

_"Then you're more then a fool! I'm not going to help you at all. Let yourself heal on your own."_

Glancing down at his hands, Shears looked to all the little cuts, scratches and bruises on his hands from sewing and stitching everything he needed. It hurt, but it would all be worth it in the end.

Shears wanted to dazzle Error. To show just how enchanting he could be for the other. While there may be no chance for Error to return his feelings, Berry was right. His little love rival was right, Error would still be his friend no matter what. Error called Shears on of 'his'. That meant more to Shears than anything in the world.

"It does not matter what you do. I will tell Error what I feel." Shears grimly stated, face stern and hard. Nothing and no one would force Shears to stand down from this. Not even that malware that is inside of him.

_"Don't come running to me when he leaves you for good."_

"I will not have to, as Error will never leave me." Shears lightly scoffed at the very idea. Yet the Voice did not respond, finally going quiet. Lightly huffing once more, Shears looked back down at his hands.

Seeing how much his hands are scuffed and cut up, Shears tightly frowned. Then, a smile grew up one his face. Gather some more threads, Shears started to work on the last piece his outfit he planed to wear for Error.

So what if that stupid malware in him wouldn't heal him. Shears could work around that easily.

"Gloves would be perfect! Ffuffuffuffuffuffu~!" Shears giggled, lightly blushing at the thought of Error. "Oh my dear Error, how I can not wait to see you once more."

**_-With Error-_ **

**"aRE wE doNE yET?"** Error groaned out, rubbing his tear marks as he looked to a panting Ink. **"i mEaN....DoN'T YOu havE a lIFe? oR doES iT REvOLvE aROuND mE?"** Error couldn't help but shiver in disgust at the very thought of being Ink's life.

"I won't stop fighting you until you stop destroying!" Ink snarled, eyes flashing red. "If you would just stop, we wouldn't have to be doing this almost every time!"

**"sO, nEvER tHEN."** Error sighed, waving around his hand. Ink could only grimace at the motion, as the hand held the rib that had broken off of Error. **"thaT'S _GreAT_. MoThEr _FuCKiNG_ GReaT."**

"I don't see why your the one complaining." Ink frowned, getting his paint brush ready to fight once more. "Your the one that doesn't have a life."

**"hEY!"** Error frowned a bit, feeling a little insulted. Not on his behalf, but on the others that he spends time with. Just because Ink doesn't know about all of them - _which if Error has his way, Ink will never know what he does in his free time_ \- doesn't mean they're not real. **"i DO haVE a lIFe oUTsiDe OF dEsTroYinG yOU knOW."**

"Knitting and making dolls don't count." ink rolled his eyes, watching for a opening to strike. "Face it Error, you only live for destruction. You have no friends. No family. No one to love or call your own. You have no life."

**_'That's not true.'_** Error harshly glitched for a moment. **_'I have Nightmare and his little gang, the Chara's and Berry....Maybe Honey too. He's Berry, that makes him mine too by association I guess. They're mine. So, they're my own. Not really friends though... And love? I have Shears-'_**

Error's eye sockets went blank and dark. Mind screeching to a halt like a car going hundreds miles a hour suddenly hitting the breaks for a red light.

Ink, seeing that Error was now distracted, flew in. Lifting his brush, Ink swung it down, hard.

***CRACK!***

**_-With Shears-_ **

"Now then...." Shears took in a deep breath, sitting tall. "Error, I have something to tell you...No! That will not work."

After finishing the outfit he planed to wear, Shears slipped it on. He never knew when Error was going to come back, only a estimate that Error gave him. Shears wanted to be ready no matter what.

The main part of the dress was a solid dark green. Magenta flowers going around it, close to the bottom, with ruffles of a light green and a dark green under it. His shawl was now wrapped around his waist, making a bow in the back. The dress itself was strapless, so Shears made a black choker with a fold ring hanging off of it to wear around neck, holding the dress up. Also attached to the ring, other then the dress, was makeshift, long, open sleeves. They were blue and black, looking like butterfly wings.

Light pink long socks on his legs and feet, and then he made ribbons and bells to go on his sandals. So that when he walked, he sounded like a butterfly flying in the wind. Shears also made a headpiece to go on his skull, attached to his flowers on his head. It too looked like a butterfly wing.

The final piece to the whole outfit was a pair of gloves, lightly colored. Made as to not let Error see how much damage Shears did to himself, making the whole outfit.

The whole plan was to make Error's SOUL flutter.

But for now, Shears was trying to plan out what he is to say. Hoe to confess his love to the one and only Forced God Of Destruction, Error.

So, that's why he was sitting down, the little Error doll in hand.

Lifting up the doll, Shears looked into the little button eyes. Imagining it was Error himself right in front of him.

"E-E-Error...I-I...I lo..." Shears stuttered out, face getting more and more pink as he went on. Eventually, the pink overtaking his whole face. "...ove...y-y-y-you....I-!"

Giving a little squeal, Shears buried his face into the doll. Taking in deep breaths, Shears tried to calm his fast beating SOUL and brightly flushed face.

_'If it is this hard just saying 'I love you' to a doll that looks like Error,'_ Shears's face twisted a bit in distress. _'then how hard will it be to say so to the real Error?'_

Error deserved the perfect confession. One in where he knows that Shears will always love him, even if Error himself doesn't return that love.

Taking in one more deep breath, Shears lifted his head. Looking back down at the doll, all Shears could see was Error smiling at him. It didn't calm his blush or SOUL down, but it did make him more determined than ever to get this right.

"Error...I-I..l-lov-ve..yo-ou!"

**_-With Error-_ **

Ink's eyes were wide, face twisted in worry. Shocked, Ink tried to move his brush, but found he couldn't. Gulping, Ink took in the sight in front of him.

When he swung his paint brush, it never came down on Error. Never made it to it's target.

Error had _caught_ it.

With one hand, Error had caught his paint brush. Refusing to let it go. Error didn't even look like he was all there, let alone consciously catching a hit directed at him. The glitch's eyes were blank and dark, looking like darken blood. Error glitched harshly, face slack. If Ink didn't know better, and had seen Error lift a hand so nonchalantly to stop and grab the brush, he would think that Error was unconscious.

"Error! Let go this instant-!" Ink cut himself off when Error's head snapped up. Silently screaming, Ink pulled with all his might when he caught sight of Error's face.

ERROR signs littered all over the glitch now, body glitching at a fast pace. Eyes slowly coming back and glowing with magic and life.

The last time Ink saw that, Error had destroyed over a hundred AU's. That had been years and years ago though, so long ago that Ink forgets what had set Error off. All Ink knows is that when Error is too emotional or too lost in his anger, ERROR signs come to life all over him. It was one of Ink's main fears, because it was hard stopping Error when the glitch is normal. it is impossible when Error is too far gone.

Before Ink even knew what was going on, Error yanked the paint brush out of his hands. Frozen, all Ink could do was watch while Error made a portal, threw the paint brush in it, with his Gaster Blasters glitching into existence right behind him.

**"inKY."**

Ink shivered at the tone. Dark yet darker. Error's face twisted in so many emotions that Ink couldn't even tell what the other was feeling right then.

The Gaster Blasters's mouths opened, magic coming to life inside their glitching skulls. Error lifted his sweater just a bit, slamming his broken rib into place. Using strings to bind it in place. Letting his sweater fall back down, Error just kept staring at Ink the whole time. Ink shuddered, feeling something crawling up his back.

**" _R U N_ ."**

**_-With Shears-_ **

_"This is going to go horribly."_

"I thought that you were finally leaving me be." Shears sniffed, smoothing out his dress from where he was sitting. After feeling like he had enough confidence to say the words to Error, Shears started to make a gift. One made from his very SOUL.

_"You know I can never leave you. Besides, why would that glitch want a virus like you?"_

Shears stiffened, before forcibly relaxing. Slowly putting down the threads he had been using to make the gift, Shears glared up. "Error would not care about any of that. His SOUL is made of gold!"

_"How do you know that? You've never seen his SOUL! And why should that matter? What about your own SOUL?"_

"What do you mean?" Shears frowned in confusion, hand coming up to his chest.

_"Your SOUL is so tiny. Worthless and weird. Tell me; Why would a God with a so called 'SOUL of gold' want your tiny blackened SOUL?"_

That struck Shears. But he hanged on. The stitched up skeleton refused to give in on this. It would be like giving up on Error, which is something that Shears could never do.

"What Error wants, is up to him. Not you." Shears closed his eyes. A soft smile working it's way up on his face as he thought back to Error. "So, your words do no matter. Only Error's."

_"Tch! Your just going to get your SOUL broken! Idiotic fool that you are, you don't see that this is just going to end badly! Fine! Do whatever you want."_

"I have already planed to." Shears opened his eyes, still smiling.

Placing his hands to his chest, Shears smiled and willed his feelings to Error. Hoping that his love would reach the God, no matter where he was.

**_-With Error-_ **

Error all but flew back into the Anti-VOID. The tall glitch drenched in so much blood and dust. The portal behind him showing a destroying AU, now silent and covered in dust and blood as it crumbled into nothing. 

Almost none of it his own.

_"Well, well! Look who it is!"_

_"Welcome home dumbass."_

_"Looks like you get that time off you always wanted, Hahaha~!"_

_"Just how many AU's did you destroy? You're lucky they were all copies!"_

Blood smeared and splattered off of him as he fell on to his knees, the portal behind him closing up tight. Dust flaked off him, but Error paid none of that any mind. Not even the Voices could get to him right now. Not when his own thoughts were roaring at him for his own stupidity.

**_'Love?! Shears?! Nononononononon0n0n0n0n0n0n0n0!'_** Error was hyperventilating, sweat starting to form on him as he started to claw at his own face in distress. **_'I can't love Shears! I can't! I'm nothing but a worthless glitch!'_**

Blood started pouring off his self-inflected wounds, mixing in with the rest of the blood on him. The Voices started to grow louder and louder, mocking him as always. Error was glitching harshly and at a fast pace, so close to crashing.

**_'What if Fate finds out?! What Ink does?!'_** Error started to choke, tears forming but not falling. **_'They may not be able to kill me, but Shears can die! Oh stars, what would Shears think of me! A glitch loving him? Not even Shears could accept that..... I'm a broken, worthless, good for nothing God that doesn't deserve such things. He might think I'm a pervert or something for falling for him...'_**

With so many negative emotions in him, Error slammed his down on the white ground. A sickening crack sounded out, echoing out in the endless white. Error lifted his head slowly, the cracks and scars on his skull worse. Even the Voices went silent at the sudden abuse Error laid on himself.

Looking to his blood stained hands that were sticky with dust, Error knew that he was the last thing Shears needed.

He was a killer. The most hated Monster in the whole Multiverse. One that was trapped in a endless cycle that will never end. Error was a glitch, a error as his name implied. With nothing to him but destruction. A destroyer that was choking on Fate's threads, a puppet to his fate. Not even having death to look forward too, as trying to die does nothing. He was fated to be nothing more and nothing less then what he was.

Error is _destruction_.

Destruction does _not love_.

Destruction does not fall _in_ love.

Destruction does not _feel_.

Destruction is just that. _Destruction_.

And....And yet...

**_'And yet, I've fallen for someone I can never have.'_** A humorless chuckle rang out. **_'Fate is cruel to those they hate. Even when Fate doesn't know it!'_**

_*Drip*_

Blinking, Error raised a hand to his cheeks. Pulling away his hand showed blue. Glancing down, Error saw blue mixing in with the red. Another blink making even more blue fall from him.

_*Drip-Drip*_

**"tEaRS....?"** Error hoarsely whispered. **"i'M..... _CrYiNG_?"**

It was like a dam broke. More and more tears falling from his eyes. Clinching his skull tightly, Error curled up, putting his head on his knees. After so many years, Error was crying. His SOUL breaking even further for what will never be. For what he can never have. For wanting something that he can not even wish for. Error let the tears fall, not making a sound as the Voices started up once more. Mocking him for his tears.

**_'Shears....I....I wish I could...'_** Error's hands started to leave new cracks on his skull from how hard he gripped his own skull. **_'But I can't.... You'd never want something like me... I'm lucky to call you a friend. Why...why push that? Why mention something that would never come to pass? Why say something so absurd, something that you would never want or return to me?'_**

Taking in a deep breath, Error tightly closed his eyes. For once, wishing for something that he can never have. He tried to will all his love, all his feelings for Shears, to go away. The SOUL inside him breaking even further, making the strings holding his SOUL together stitch even further so that his SOUL would stay in one piece.

**_'I love you Shears.'_** Error moved his hands down his face, to his chest. Tightly gripping his sweater, right above where his SOUL was, Error gave a broken smile. **_'I'll never be able to say it. I'll never be able to show it. But...but I wish I could. But you wouldn't want me. I want...I want-!'_**

**".... _i'M sO soRRy_.... i DiDn'T mEaN ToO...."** Error struggled to say, biting his lip enough to make it bleed. Conflicting emotions playing inside of him.

**_'I never meant to fall in love with you. I'm not meant for love, not formed for such things. You may never know Shears, but I love you. Maybe...no. I'm destruction. Formed for nothing more, living for nothing more. I can still be a friend...but..I-I can't...'_** Oh, how Error just wanted the pain to stop. He was so used to pain, but this was a new kind. To just rip out his SOUL and end it all, yet he knew it wouldn't work. He's tried it before. Wishing made it worse. He wanted to love Shears, wanted to give all and everything to the enchanting skeleton...but....He couldn't.

Why?

**_'Fate has deemed it so.'_ **

**_-With Shears-_ **

A small upside down black heart floated in small gloved covered hands. In the middle of the upside down heart was a dot of magenta.

Pulling the SOUL close, Shears looked down at it.

Softly whispering to it, doubts were heavily swallowed with a thump.

"Soon."

But....

Would hope be enough encouragement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I know it took a while, but it is here. DoubleStrings for Life!
> 
> I know this chapter isn't as long as my other ones, but I do think it is the most emotional heavy one...for right now that is.
> 
> I'm telling you all right now, Error is going to have a way worse breakdown in the next chapter. WAY worse. Please keep in mind that Error is not fully sane, and has many, many issues. While this story is lighter then others, it will still get heavy and dark at times. There is no way out of that with Error. Hell, Shears has issues too that are slowly unraveling. So, yeah, it will get heavy at times. Can't be helped.
> 
> For Error to realize his feelings, it had to be one of two things. First option was in a dramatic moment, where Shears's life is on the line. Either that, or Shears even dying and Error finally realizes what he feels for the skeleton. The next option was a random moment. Like, someone mentions something and Error thinks about Shears.
> 
> I went with the random moment as you call all see. Error did not take finding out about him loving Shears well. Having so many emotions coming up, making him lash out in one of the only ways he knows how; Destruction. Luckily for Error, he only destroyed a lot of copies. Meaning, he now has a vacation of sorts as he destroyed a ton of copies. The balance is in no way tipped in his favor, but it is no longer close to spilling over like before....for right now that is.
> 
> The next chapter is the one we have all been waiting for! I nicknamed the next chapter 'The Confession Chapter' in my head for a while.
> 
> Get ready for more feels.


	6. Embroidered Butterflies Fluttering On The SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/d9a8f468cc96ef2cd899d10a84f076ae/tumblr_p17metQcdD1wgq4nfo1_1280.jpg
> 
> JuneTheGlassesBearer made this lovely piece of work, not me. If I had this talent, I would be rich by now. A big thanks to them too. We collaborated for on this chapter, just to make sure that everything is just right.
> 
> In any case - the confession chapter! FINALLY!
> 
> LET US SHIP THEM!
> 
> Warnings though. There are a lot of heavy things in here. The feels will come, and there will be breakdowns. This is a heavy chapter. Maybe not the heaviest, but it does have a lot of feels in it. Just saying that now.
> 
> I will also be using my own headcanons in this chapter too.
> 
> Let's jump right into what I've been waiting to make and what you've been waiting to read!

It had taken some time before Error was ready to go see Shears. Maybe a day or two, but within the time limit to go see him once more, the one he had given to himself and Shears.

First going to a random AU filled with water, Error cleaned himself off. While he was a ruthless killer, it didn't mean he wanted Shears to see that. Wouldn't that be a fun conversation to have? The, why are you covered in blood and dust? Hopefully the new cracks and scars won't be questioned too much or at all. Some of them healed up, but others will never leave.

Once cleaned, Error made a portal to TailoredTale. At least Error has good news to tell Shears. Seems his vacation days just got a bit longer.

Stepping into the endless white that was covered with threads, Error nearly fell flat on his face at the sight before him. Instincts made sure that he caught himself though. Swiftly stepping into the small AU, the portal closing behind him, Error took in the sight before him.

Shears stood there in the small clearing as always, yet this time he was dressed far differently from usual. Shears....Shears looks like...

**_'A enchanting butterfly.'_** Error blinked, cheeks lightly dusted yellow. Twitching, Error glanced down at his own usual clothing. Did he miss something? Was he supposed to have gotten dressed up too? Did he forget? Maybe he should have worn those clothing that Shears made for him.... **_'Or did Shears just feel like dressing up today?'_**

Others confused the glitch so much. He just never understood others.

Shaking his head, Error looked back to Shears, who noticed that he was there. Giving a smile, Error hid how much his SOUL was hurting. **"ShEaRS, yOU lOOk AmaZinG."** Error greeted softly, walking up to the other skeleton. **"WhaT'S tHE ocCasION? DiD i FoRgET SomEthING?"**

Shears flushed pink, looking up at Error slowly. With a pounding SOUL, dry mouth and so many nerves, it took everything in Shears not to faint right then and there. The complement that Error gave him didn't help his nerves, but it did fill him with confidence.

The dress was to show Error his intentions. To show that other that, yes, Shears can look good for Error. Just for Error. Shears was willing to do anything for Error, even change himself. The dress, it showed that Shears was more then willing to change for Error. For Error to say that he looks amazing made all the pain worth it. A step in the right direction of making his feelings known.

"No Error, you did not forget anything." Shears took in a deep breath. Clasping his hands together, Shears put them to his chest. "I....I have something to tell you."

Taking a step closer, Error was now within reach of Shears. Tilting his head in confusion, worry started to claw it's way up his very SOUL. The smaller skeleton looked nervous. **_'Why is he nervous? Shears has nothing to fear from me.'_** Lightly twitching, Error could feel the other's nerves and slight apprehension. **_'Does he...not want to be my friend any more?'_** Before Error could dive deep in the hell that is his mind, he nodded to show that he was listening.

"Error...My dear, sweet Error..." Shears briefly closed his eyes, taking in a quick breath before letting it out. Opening his eyes, they glowed with emotions that Error couldn't understand. "I love you, Error."

Error's mind went blank.

**_'"I love you, Error."'_ **

Eyes shrinking as the words echoed in his head cruelly. Shaking as the impossible was said. It was wrong. A lie. Not real. He was dreaming. Ink has hit him so hard that he is in a delusional coma right now. Anything and everything other than what was said being true has happened to him. **_'No...No, I heard it wrong! I HEARD IT WR0NG! 1 - 12 9 5-!'_**

**_'9 - 12 15 22 5 - 25 15 21 - 5 18 18 15 18 .'_ **

**_*ERROR.EXE HAS CRASHED*_ **

Shears watched with growing horror as Error glitched harshly. Signs starting to appear, ERROR popping up all over him and overtaking his eye sockets. Tears swelled in Shears's eyes, fear gripping him tightly as he watched Error become unresponsive.

_'Oh stars, what have I done?!'_ Shears lunched himself forward. Tightly wrapping his arms around Error, Shears buried his face in Error's stomach. Tears falling as Shears tried to figure out how to make everything better. "Error?! Please, Error, speak to me! I am sorry! Just say-Just say _anything_!"

Pleading and begging for his love to wake up, Shears could only sob. Horrified at what he did to the other. if he knew that this would happen, he would have kept his feelings to himself. Clinging as close to Error as he could, wishing to anything that Error would be alright, Shears could only cry.

**_*REBOOTING......REBOOTING.....REBOOTED*_ **

Before Shears even knew what was going on, hands gripped his bare shoulders. Giving a gasp, Shears was shoved off of Error. Then, Error was kneeling down, hands still on his shoulders, and Error's face was looking at him as he bent down a little so that they were face to face. Error's face was back to normal, no more ERROR signs, but was still glitching harshly. Eyes small and wide, face twisted in so many emotions; Shock, horror, worry, sadness, and so much more going across the God's face that Shears couldn't keep track.

A twitchy, broken smile forced it's way up on Error's face. **"ShEaRS, DiD yOU MEaN tHAT?"** Shears blinked at the tone of the other, making a few more tears fall. Error sounded...broken. Shattered in a way that the smaller skeleton couldn't understand. **"yOU....IN a ROmanTIC oR pLAtONiC WaY?"**

It had to be platonic. Error was sure of it. He was just misreading things. Being holed up for so long just made it harder to understand others, this was one of those cases. He wasn't understanding. Error thought ht meant romantic love, but Shears just meant as a friend. Shears had too! There is no way that Shears could ever be in love with Error.

"Of course I mean it Error." Shears softly stated, filling his voice with as much love as he could. Rejection was coming, he could see that. But that didn't mean he would backtrack. Shears meant what he said, and he would stick with it till the day he dies. "I am _in_ love with you, Error. _Romantic_ love."

**"hAHAhA...NO. yOU caN'T BE."** Error laughed humorlessly, letting go of Shears's shoulders as if he was on fire. **"i....i'M a _KIlLEr_ , shEaRs. yOU....yOu CaN'T bE iN lOVe WiTH mE. yOU CAn'T!"**

"Well, I am!" Shears straightened, eyes shinning with determination. "Error, you are not-"

**"i AM!"** Error growled out, glaring out into Shears's shocked eyes. **"i'vE kILLEd anD dusTEd ToO manY TO CounT! i AM dRownING IN SInS anD thEiR blOOD. i'vE dEsTroYEd Au'S, WhoLE uniVERsES! mORe tHAN yOU caN COuNT. i AM a kILLEr."**

"Error, I have my far share of sins too." Shears gently told the glitch, eyes hard yet soft. "I am no saint. I understand your job, I understand that you need to kill to get your job done."

Error shook his head in negative. Shears didn't get it! **"YoU DesERvE bEtTER tHAn mE."** Error whispered out. **"i'M a GoOD foR noThiNG gliTcH. I AM DesTRucTIOn, StuCk IN FaTe'S thREaDS. CaN'T yOU sEE ME chOKiNG? DrAgGinG FatE'S chaINS aS i WalK?"** The Forced Destroyer blinked, tears forming yet he refused to let them fall. **"i DON'T DesERvE love. onLy LOVE."**

"Error, do not say that!" Shears protested, taking a step forward. Error flinched back, making Shears freeze. Error's face reminded him of a cornered animal, one frightened beyond anything at what was in front of him. "Error..."

**"i'M nOThiNG. ShEaRS, uNDERsTaND tHIS! i AM noThING! love hAS nO businESS WiTh DesTRucTION. ONlY LOVE. yOU....yOU ShoULD havE bEttER tHAN mE!"** Error nearly shouted. Hands shooting up to claw at his skull in distress. **"plEaSE, plEaSE sTOp lYiNG TO mE...i'M _soRRY_ FoR whaTEvER I DiD...jUSt..SEE thAT I....tHAT i-!"** Error started to choke, struggling with his words. His head spinning and thoughts running wild. Bowing his head, Error let out a deep cry. **"ShEARs, i...i-!"**

Soft, gloved covered hands grabbed onto his own. Error's head shot to see Shears gently taking his hands to stop him from clawing at himself. Letting Shears take his hands, he watched as Shears lightly let go of his hands, placing all his attention on Error himself.

"Error, what will it take to prove that I love you?" Shears softly whispered in agony. "That I could only love you and no one other?"

**"yoU _CaN'T_."** Error answered back, face twisted in pain. **"YoU caN't. I'M noT mEaNt tO bE lovED. OnlY LOVED. iT'S a lIE. yOU'RE _lyING_ TO ME. NO oNe CaN love A _GliTcH_."**

"It's not a lie!" Shears argued back with feeling, scrambling to think on a way to prove that yes, he was in fact in love with Error. When words fail, actions must be used. Yet, what actions were there that Shears could do without fear of upsetting Error further? "I'll prove it to you."

Shears saying that only made Error's SOUL hurt all the more. Shaking his head, Error silently cried. Why couldn't Shears understand? Why couldn't the other stop lying to him? Was he that bad of a friend for Shears to play this kind of prank on him?

**"yoU ShoUldn'T lovE mE.... yOU caN'T lOVe ME.... noTHing bUT a GlITcH, woRthLEss....."**

Seeing Error curling further into himself, in mind and body, Shears reacted. There was only one way to really prove his love.

The sensation of magic and a light being shown brought Error from his thoughts. With wide shocked eyes, feeling so numb, Error watched as Shears took out his SOUL. A small, smaller then any normal adult SOUL should be, black upside down SOUL with a dot of magenta in the middle.

Never before has Error seen such a SOUL. But, then again, Error has seen Nightmare's and Dream's SOUL before. Both shaped like apples. Error's own SOUL a mangled mess, so he doesn't have room to talk about unusual SOULS.

Then, if it wasn't already shocking enough, Shears held up the SOUL to Error. Offering Error his SOUL.

Error's SOUL stopped beating as realization set in.

"Error, I love you so much." Shears choked on all the emotions that he felt, trying to pour all the love and gentleness in every word. "You can take my SOUL as proof. Do whatever you want with it. Just know that I am in love with you, and I can never stop being in love with you."

Silence.

Looking up at Error, Shears gulped at the blank look that was directed at him. Directed at his own SOUL. Just blank. No emotions played on Error, making Shears hold in the tears. Knowing what was to come.

_'Please, no excuses.'_ Shears mentally begged Error, closing his eyes as he waited for the rejection to come. SOUL sadly pulsing in his hands. _'A 'No' will be more than enough. No pointless words to make this worse, no excuses, please Error.'_

A larger hand slowly wraps around his wrist, making Shears's eyes shoot open. Taking in a deep breath, Shears glanced up. Error's face was now turning yellow and the glitch looked beyond dumbfounded. The SOUL in his hands pulsed faster at the sight, making Shears lightly flush.

**"ShEArS, dO yOU UNdERsTaND WhaT YOU aRE DoiNG?"** Seeing Shears's confused face, Error pushed on to explain. Just because Shears doesn't understand what he is doing doesn't mean that Error should take advantage of him. Shears should know not to just offer his SOUL to anyone, especially someone like Error. **"yOU ARE oFfERinG mE yOUR SOUL. DOinG tHAT iS a _pRopOsaL foR maRRiAGE_. _mONsTEr_ maRRiaGE. yOU DOinG thIS mEaNS yOU wanT TO bEcOME _SOULmaTEs_ WitH mE."** Shears's eyes widened at this, feeling the hand on his wrist shaking. **"yOU ShoUlDn'T ASk foR thAT unLESs yOU mEaN iT. shOUlDn'T oFFeR yOUr SOUL unlESS yOU _mEaN_ iT. puT yOUR SOUL bACk-"**

"I do mean it!"

Error froze at the sudden outburst.

"I did not know this. That offering my SOUL would mean so much..." Shears stated, embarrassed at his blunder. Yet, the tears kept coming down. He was so overwhelmed with his emotions that he couldn't help but to keep crying. "Yet...Yet I am willing to make such a bond with you."

**"SheaRS-"** Error tried to cut in, only for Shears to forge on.

"No, Error, listen to me." Shears looked into the taller's eyes, seeing so many emotions and shadows in them. "I am in love with you. I am willing to establish any type of bond with you as long as it means we may be together. I may not fully understand what SoulMates are, but marriage, I do understand the meaning of. If those two are similar, than I am more then willing to become SoulMates with you."

**"y...yoU..."** Error was a loss as to what to say. All he could do was stare at Shears, lost as to what to say or do. **_'He's....not lying to me....How could he love someone like me?'_**

"All I ask of you is to make no excuses with your rejection." Shears softly whispered out, waiting for Error to tell him no. "Please, do what you want with my SOUL. Break it, keep it or give it back. I do not care. Just know that I love you more then even my own life."

**_'....I'm not alone in what I am feeling.'_** Error gulped, tears falling from his face. There were so many choices in front of Error, yet he could only see one. Error wasn't a liar, nor could he put on a mask to be something he is not. **_'This isn't a trick or a prank, Shears...Shears is in love with me.'_**

For the first time in his long life, he had a chance to have one of his wishes to come true. But Error had to be the one to make it happen. There were so many things that could go wrong. Fate finding out about Shears, taking or even killing Shears after finding out. Ink could try to steal Shears away from Error. Hell, Shears might see that Error isn't all that great and leave him without a word.

Yet...Yet, Error wanted...

Shears closed his eyes tightly when Error let go of his wrist, not wanting to see the other reject his feelings. **"ShEaRS..."** At the soft call, Shears slowly opened his sockets, only for them to shoot open when a glow of yellow and light blue came alive. Shears refused to look up at Error, shivering. It was only when larger hands softly yet tightly went under his, cupping his hands together as if to gather water, did Shears chance a glance up.

A bigger SOUL was now in the cupped hands, right by his own. It was bigger than his own, and looked mangled. The SOUL was yellow mixing in with light sky blue, dark blue strings and stitching all over it to keep it together. It had so many cracks and scars on it, the SOUL looked like it could shatter at any moment, yet the strings stayed on tightly.

**"...i loVe yOU."** Shears jerked his head to look up at Error in shock. Error stared right back down into his own eyes. Love and other emotions mixing in his eyes. **"i'M In loVE WiTh yOU. I...i WanT....yoU TO bE mINE. To BE mY lovER, mY DatEmaTE anD oNE daY mY SOULmaTE."** Error glanced down to the two SOULS in their hands. **"iS iT wRoNG thAT i WanT yOU likE thAT? FoR a GLiTcH lIKE mE TO loVe YOU liKE thAT?"**

"If it is wrong, then let us be wrong together." Shears said gently, in awe that Error would even think of returning his feelings. That Error wanted him in the same way Shears wanted Error. "Error, you truly love me?"

**"yES. I...I fEaR WhaT FaTE oR INk mIGhT Try..buT..i.."** Error lightly shook his head, not able to find the words. So, he did the next best thing. Send his emotions to Shears in hope that then, it will get through what he means.

Gasping, Shears shivered when Error's SOUL lightly brushed against his own. A feelings unlike any other blossomed in him, and then, thoughts and feelings that were not his own went through him.

**_*SELF-DOUBTS. LOVE. SELF-HATRED. LOVE. PROTECTIVENESS. SO, SO MUCH LOVE.*_ **

Feelings that were not his own came to life in Shears. It took a moment, but Shears realized that this was what Error was feeling at the moment.

So much self-hatred, self-doubts and negative emotions towards himself, yet there were so many positive emotions, so much love towards Shears. It was a bit confusing, but so clear at the same time.

For Error, he felt a little of Shears.

**_*Self-doubts. Love. Love. Gentleness. Self-doubts. Wanting. Patience. Eternal Love.*_ **

It made the tears come down faster. Someone loves him, the glitch. The Destroyer. Someone-No. Not just someone. _Shears_ loves him.

Shears is in love with him.

He's in love with Shears.

Fate would have to kill him to stop him now. Because, Error has crossed that line. Has stepped over what Fate has deemed for him. Fate might one day find out about Shears, might see that Error is no longer playing by their rules, but at the same time, Error doesn't care. Just as Shears is his, it will be worth it.

Licking his lips, Error leaned down so that he was right in front of Shears's face. Mere inches away from the smaller.

**"ShEaRs...C-CaN i kISS yOU?"** Error muttered lowly, eyes glowing and cheeks turning yellow. the light from the SOULS under him lightening up and reflecting off his face.

Face going pink, all Shears could do was nod and look at Error. His stare filled with love and so much awe.

Without another word, Error leaned forward. Lips connecting for the first time. A fire coming to life in them, making their SOULS pulse out strongly.

The two SOULS glowed brightly, pulsing and shinning as they danced together in the hands of the new lovers. Brushing up against one another, sending shock waves and emotions not their own to them. Sending their love to one another.

It was the start of a new chapter for the both of them.

And unknown to them, it was the start of a truce unlike any other for two others. The first of it's kind and the start of a plan to change the very Multiverse.

**-UNKNOWN-**

"So, do we have a truce?" A soft voice asked the other.

"Hehe, never thought that this would happen." A male's voice chuckled out in amusement. "My little gambling chip has quite the taste. All the chaos this will bring.... What the hell, why not? You got yourself a truce, Destiny."

Destiny brightly grinned, pleased. "My Error has chosen well in a lover. Because of you, Fate cannot touch Shears. You must really want to win this bet, Luck."

Luck laughed, feeling more amused then ever. A lazy grin playing on his face. "Putting things in my favor. It's all apart of the game. Luck always wins the bet, and with my golden gambling chip, not even Fate can do a thing."

"Fate always did hate you. With luck, even those trapped in Fate's strings can get free, making their future their own." Destiny sighed out, a smile playing on their face. "Yet, luck plays a huge roll in destiny. May this truce go a long way, Luck."

"Yeah, let's really mess with Fate." Luck laughed aloud, feeling like that the bet was in his favor. Shears meeting Error was not in the plans, but he could work with this. All it need was a little tweaking. And with Destiny on his side? Oh, the amounts of chaos it will bring. "Soon, Fate will loose the whole gamble."

"Fate's days are numbered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers that are were thinking are codes. As he was panicking, his thoughts went to codes. If he gets too emotional, or having a breakdown, he might start speaking in Codes.
> 
> The first one is 'A lie'
> 
> The next one is 'I love you Error'.
> 
> The - were added so that I can keep track of the numbers easier. Less of a headache on myself.
> 
> What's this? Another update so fast? I have no idea what got into me, only that I have been waiting to do this chapter for so long that it poured out of me. I wrote like someone possessed.
> 
> Luck is a OC that JuneTheGlassesBearer made, they agreed to let me use him. Luck, in this story, is like Fate and Destiny, but at a lower position than Destiny and Fate. Fate and Destiny are at the top, Luck is below them.
> 
> There are others as well, but they may or may not show up later on.
> 
> I will also explain what they all look like later on as well. Keeping the mystery for a while more.
> 
> Error and Shears are now together. they are Lover/DateMates and are essentially engaged to be SoulMates/married one day - so, they are fiances as well.
> 
> I made it this way, as Shears had to prove his love for Error. June said that Shears would give up his SOUL, not understanding what it meant, just that Shears was showing that Error could do whatever he wanted to his SOUL, that his SOUL is his. That is what proposing in Monster terms is and means anyway, in my headcanon at least. Error would take it as a proposal and ask if the other meant it as such, and Shears, while not fully knowing at the time, did mean it. Just as long as it means being with Error, Shears would do it all over again and would marry Error.
> 
> In fact, Shears has no complaints about marrying Error. None at all. This is a happy accident that Shears would not change.
> 
> Error does love Shears, and seeing this would mess with him. He agreed to it, and doesn't regret it. Yet at the same time, he is ready for Shears to tell him that he changed his mind. This will show more in later chapters. Error still has a lot of doubts in himself after all.
> 
> This is the end to the first 'arc' you could say. The next chapter will be a fluffy one, I promise that. Now that they are together though, other characters will start showing up in this story. For example, later on, Shears is going to meet the Charas and Nightmare's gang. Said two groups will want to test Shears and his love. Leading to some hilarious moments with a very confused Error in the background who does not know what is going on at all.
> 
> But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I loved making it. I had been waiting for so long to make it, you have no idea. I've been planing this chapter since the start of the book in fact. So, I really hope you all enjoyed it as I did.


End file.
